Satan Series book 1: Satan's Triangle
by WelshCanuck
Summary: The Halliwell sisters' find their vacation turned upside down when they find themselves trapped in a tropical phenomenon. Now they must struggle to survive not only the mystery, but also the trapped spirits before them. This is Satan's Triangle.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't ownt eh Charmed Ones or any of its characters, they are teh property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just bowwow them for your entertainmenta nd my writing addiction. Any other characters through out this tale are the imaginatyion of myself and my cowriter.**

Speaking of Co-writer. This tale was the start of a wonderful friendship between myself and Maineiac. Two people from differnt countries and across a continent. It started out as a samll idea and well... Well read it and find out.

* * *

**Satans Triangle:**

_**Forming a triangle off the coast of the US, Bermuda and Cuba is an area of ocean that for years has mystified and frightened sailors and pilots. Thousands of people, ships, and planes have experienced bizarre events of power loss or vanishing without a trace; never to be seen again. This, is Satan's Triangle:**_

--- ---- --- ----

Phoebe lay on the deck, enjoying the warm tropical sun, breathing deep of the salty sea air. Behind her, she could hear the soft voices of her sisters, the sounds almost lost in the gentle flapping of the sails. Piper had tied off the rudder, allowing herself to go below and fix them a snack, and Prue was trying to take a nap, to get her mind off being surrounded by water.

"How did I let her talk me into this?" Prue said to Pipers back as she made them all a salad.

"How does she ever talk us into anything? She begs until we give in." She replied, looking out the window to where the youngest lay.

"So why do we always give in. No matter what, we let her get away with getting us to do things we would rather not."

"Oh, come on Prue, don't tell me your not enjoying yourself, even a little. Besides, we both know how you feel about the water, do you think we didn't take that into consideration when we rented this boat?"

"What do you mean _'We'_?" Prue said, giving the middle child a dirty look. Piper knew she was busted, but when Phoebe had brought up this idea, she knew it was a chance for them to enjoy themselves, without having other people around.

"Yes, _'we', i_t was both of ours idea I admit it, and we did a thorough check on all the weather and forecast charts before we left. Please just try and have a good time. Phoebe really wants you to enjoy today."

Looking into her sisters pleading eye's, Prue knew that they were just trying to share a love of the water that they both had, with her. Even though she had managed to overcome her fears, the water still held to many painful memories for her to really let herself enjoy it like they did, but she was no longer to terrified to even be out here.

"Your right, I know she is just trying to have fun, but this was not on the top of my list of fun things to do. I tell you what, I will try to relax, but only if you two will go with me to visit the old monastery tomorrow." Prue told her, a hint of mischief in her blue eyes.

"You have a deal, if you help me get her back for the stunt she pulled before we left."

"Agreed"

"What are we agreeing to?" Phoebe asked as she entered the cabin. "What?" she asked as both her sisters started to glare at her. Knowing the look they were giving her, she started backing away, trying to figure out where she could hide on a sailboat. Stumbling up the stairs, she soon found herself trapped on the bow, as a sister approached from either side. She was trapped

"Oh come on Phoebe, we want to _'talk' _to you." Piper said, trying to reach her. Coming up the other side, Prue was getting ready to use her powers to get the towel that her baby sister was clutching. Suddenly, over her sisters' heads, Phoebe noticed a strange multi colored glow in the sky that seemed to be moving right for them.

"Piper, where are we? Exactly?" she asked, as everything she had read about this area came to mind.

"Why? It's not going to help you, unless you plan on swimming back," she said, not seeing the look of concern in her sisters' eyes.

Forgetting that they were out to get even. Phoebe scrambled for the cabin, if her hunch was right, they were in some serious trouble. Finding the charts, she took them forward, looking at the heading they had been following, and as her finger found there current location, a shiver of fear ran down her spine. The Bermuda Triangle. Rushing back to her sisters, she found them both watching the strange glow, trying to make out just what it was.

"We are in the Devils Triangle!" she told them, thrusting the map out at them. "Do you have any idea what that means? Do you?"

"What are you talking about?" Piper asked, trying to look at the chart her sister was holding, but finding it moving too much to make anything out.

"We have sailed right into the biggest unexplained phenomenon in the world. People and planes and boats have all vanished here, never to be heard from again. And those lights, they are what cause it. We have to get out of here! Now!" as she spoke, Phoebe started to feel light headed and at first she thought it was just from the sun, until she saw that her sisters both looked pale.

"Wha…whats going on?" Piper asked, as a wave of dizziness caused her to fall to her knees.

"The triangle. We're in it." Phoebe told her, trying to stay upright. What ever was happening, it was effecting them all. Beside her, Prue was laying on the deck, one hand on her spinning head and the other on her stomach, fighting to beat back the nausea that was threatening to over come her.

The three of them lay there, to dizzy to move, and to sick to want to, as the strange glow continued to approach the small sailboat. The wind started to pickup, yet the sea remained calm. Silence descended over them, not even the sound of the water slapping against the hull was heard.

Slowly, their stomachs settled, and as Phoebe opened her eye's she found her oldest sister laying there, her legs drawn up to her chest, rocking back and forth. Turning, she found Piper looking at them, concern for the oldest one's state of mind playing across her face.

"Prue?" she asked her voice sounding strange in the dead calm air of the deck. Together the younger two tried to get a response out of her, but she just seemed to stare right through them. Reaching out a hand, Piper gently touched her sister, jumping back in fright as she suddenly sprang up, rushing into the cabin. Falling backwards, Piper threw out her hands to catch herself, and as she did, the mast seemed to explode, falling side ways into the ocean.

"Piper! What are you doing?" Phoebe cried, staring at where the mast used to be.

"It...I... What, how did?" Piped stuttered, looking at her hands. She hadn't even tried to use her powers, how could that happen? "I don't know what happened, I wasn't trying to..." she said, turning to look at her baby sister, and her eye's went round as Phoebe was starting to levitate.

"Piper, help." she said, grabbing desperately for the railing, trying to stay on the deck. "I can't get down!" Searching around, Piper found some rope, quickly tying it around her, as she tried to pull herself back down. "Are powers are out of control. Where's..." Phoebe started to say, only to hear the sound of glass breaking.

"Oh my god, Prue's in the cabin!" Piper said, scrambling forward, she ducked as a plate went flying past her head, evidence that Prue had lost control as well. "Prue! Can you hear me?"

"No! I won't get in the water!" her sister cried, not really talking to her, her mind was cast inward, remembering the time's they had all gone swimming, "No!"

Entering the cabin, Piper spotted her, sitting by the controls, hugging herself tightly. "Prue! Snap out of it, we need your help!" she told her, as the boat seemed to lurch, throwing her to floor. Looking out the window, she saw the strange lights were all around the cabin, seeming to be almost real enough to touch. An eerie sound, like sirens filled the air.

Prue looked up, her face pale, trying to pull her self together. She didn't know what was going on, but she had to be strong, for her sisters. Glancing at Piper, her powers went active again, flinging the middle sister hard into the bulkhead. "Piper!"

Outside, Phoebe had managed to get her feet back on the deck when she heard Prue cry out, she started towards the cabin, when the entire boat seemed to shudder, pieces starting to break apart. Calling desperately to her sisters, she watched as the cabin seemed to fall in, and the entire boat just collapsed into the water. The lights flashed brightly and Phoebe knew no more.

The sea was calm and clear once again.


	2. Chapter 2

_Two Weeks earlier:_

"Phoebe!"

"Hey Piper. What are you doing here?"

"Picking you up from school. Why?"

"No reason I thought Prue was that's all." Phoebe said as she walked up to her sister.

"Nope, I beat her to it I guess."

"Cool. So then you are taking me shopping too?"

"Uh No. I have to go to the club. Why? Were you guys going shopping?"

"Yeah I had to pick up a few things for school and Prue said she'd take me. Something about not seeing much of me lately."

"Yeah well that was kinda why I came to get you."

"Why? Because I haven't seen much of Prue" Phoebe said with a cheeky smile on her face.

"No. _I _haven't. I thought maybe you'd like to help me out with some stuff for P3."

"Oh I'd love to but I really gotta get this stuff for school. It's for a big project my study group is working on. Thanks though, and I will come by tonight, I promise."

"Ok well can I drop you off anywhere?"

"Yeah that would be... Oh wait no need, here's Prue."

"Alright then, I'll see you later?"

"Yes you will. Now go to P3. Thanks again for the offer and after this I promise we'll spend a whole day together."

"Deal. Have fun." Piper said getting back in her Jeep and waving at Prue in the other lot. _When will we ever get a chance to spend a day together Phoebe. Between the club, your classes and Prues work it may be a while._ Piper thought to herself as she pulled out of the parking lot. Driving to the club she suddenly had an idea. Making a quick right she made her way to the bank and then one other stop.

--- ----

"So Phoebe what are we gonna get Piper for her birthday?"

"I don't know Prue but I do know that I almost got caught there. What spurred her to come and get me?'

"Well it could be that we never see you." Prue laughed

"That was what she said." Phoebe said. "Oh! Maybe we could get her a day at a spa. For all three of us. That way she gets to get pampered _AND_ she gets to spend it with us. She said we never see each other anymore."

"Phoebe Marie Halliwell. You are a _genius_. That's a _great idea_."

"I am aren't I." Phoebe agreed with a smile.

"And a bit egotistical too" Prue said laughing at her sister.

"Hey." Phoebe laughed. 'So which one are we going to go to? I mean I came up with the idea now you have to choose."

"Ok. How about Ocean Pointe. They are supposed to be _amazing_."

"Ok then. Lets go get her a Gift Certificate and then can you drop me off down by Fisherman's Wharf? I'm meeting a friend down there."

"Yeah no problem."

--- ---- --- ----

"Mac you have to help me out with this." Phoebe begged

"Phoebe if she ever finds out it was you she's going to kill you." Mac said as she walked beside Phoebe

"She'll never find out."

"Oh sure you say that now Phoebe. But if she does you're going down alone."

"Fine, I'll keep your name out of it I promise. But she isn't going to find out." Phoebe said with confidence.

"If you say so Phoebe. Does Prue know?"

"Are you kidding. The only people that will know are you, me, and the people that are doing the job, no one else. Prue would spill."

"Ok come on but this is going to cost you."

"Mac you're only giving me a ride." Phoebe smiled at her sisters bartender

"Yeah but I don't want Piper mad at me. I still have to work for her remember?"

"Don't worry your job is perfectly safe. I'm a co-owner you know."

"Yeah I know. Now lets get going before your shenanigans makes me late for work."

--- ---- --- ----

"Prue have you seen Piper?" Phoebe asked her oldest sister as they sat in their usual alcove.

"I think she went out back to check on something. Why?"

"No reason. Can I get you a drink?"

"Sure white wine would be perfect." Prue said as she looked towards teh back to see after Piper

"One wine coming right up." Phoebe got off the seat and started towards the bar. Making her way through the crowd and up to the bar. "Mac where is she?" Phoebe asked almost hysterical.

"She went to the back to check on something."

"Well get her out here."

"Phoebe relax." he smiled,

"Ok. Look I need a white wine for Prue and a Rum and Coke for me."

Suddenly all the lights to the club came on. "Ladies and gentleman this won't take long please just remain calm." Four police officers stood at the top of the stairs to the club and another two where by the stage with the lights and sound.

Prue spotted the officers and wondered what was going on. "May we help you Officer?"

"Are you the owner of this club?"

"Co owner. My sister is the real owner. Why what have we done?" Prue asked concerned that they had broken some liquor law or something.

"I'll discuss that with." Looking at a piece of paper in his hand. "A Piper Halliwell, is it?"

"Ok I'll get her." Prue turned towards the back of the club before she felt teh hand on her arm.

"I'd rather do it myself. Please tell me where I can find her." The officer asked

"She's right her. What's the problem officer?" Piper asked as she made her way to where the Officer was talking to Prue.

"Are you Piper Halliwell. Owner of this club called P3"

"Yes."

"Well then we found the right person. Gentleman."

Two officers came up behind Piper, "Can you please step over her Miss?"

"Not until you tell me what's going on. You can't come in here and stop everything just because you're the police."

"Phoebe, get Darryl on the phone." Prue shouted across the club.

Phoebe reached for the phone but didn't dial any numbers.

"Please Miss Halliwell this will go much quicker if you just step over here."

"Augh what ever." Piper said as she stepped closer to the stage. As she walked over to the stage the lights dimmed ever so slightly and the music suddenly started.

Turning around she noticed the officer in front of her seemed to be undoing the buttons on his uniform and swaying to the music. The crowd cheering him on as he danced his way over to Piper. Stepping back slightly she bumped into the two officers that had asked her to step to the stage. Picking her up by her arms they easily lifted her on to the stage and sat her in a chair. To stunned to do anything she just sat there.

That was when she saw the sign that was now hanging over the banister to the club:

**_HAPPY BIRTHDAY PIPER! YOU'RE THE BEST!_**

Prue just starred in awe at what was happening to her little sister. Someone had sent her a stripper for her birthday. Looking over to where Phoebe was standing she had a pretty good idea who it was. Phoebe was laughing as she stood next to the bar.

The officer or dancer was now in front of Piper on the stage and had also tossed his belt to the ground. Grabbing at the pocket of his pants he flicked his wrist and his pants came off leaving him standing there in his underwear.

"Oh my god." Was all Piper could say as he took her by the hand and danced with her on the stage. Piper fully embarrassed and him in just his briefs. As the song ended he took the mike from its stand and started to sing Happy Birthday to her getting the whole of P3 into it.

"Happy Birthday Piper." He said as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. The other officer gathered his clothes and they made their way out of the club. Leaving Piper standing in the middle of the stage in front of a roaring crowd.

Prue and Phoebe ran up to the stage and gave her a big hug.

"Happy Birthday sis." Prue said.

"Yeah Pipe. Happy Birthday." Phoebe gave her sister a hug

"Thanks guys, I think." Looking at both her sisters suspiciously. She knew that one of them had to have been the culprit in setting this all up. It was just a matter of which one and getting her back. Big time.

Stepping off the stage she made her way over to the bar. "Mac I need a drink."

Laughing at Piper he turned and grabbed her a beer.

"Thanks." Turning to her sisters she glared. "If I ever find out who sent me that. They are _DEAD_."

"What? Don't look at me." Prue said in her defense. "I know better."

Both Prue and Piper looked at Phoebe.

"What? You think it was me?" Phoebe said in her defense.

"Phoebe." Piper glared at her younger sister

"I swear it wasn't me Piper. I would never embarrass you like that."

"I will find out you two, and when I do. Look out. Because the pay back will be ten fold." Piper turned and walked over to the alcove.

"Phoebe?"

"Prue I swear I had nothing to do with this." Phoebe pleaded her innocents to her sister

"Better not. Because if you did. I'll help her get you back." She too then stood and joined Piper.

Turning to Mac "Better make that Rum and Coke a double Mac."

"I told you Phoebe."

"She'll never find out." Picking up her drink she went to join her sisters.

--- ----

"Prue I know it was her."

"Piper how do you know. Phoebe would never embarrass you like that."

"That is how I know it was her. She'd be one of the last people that I would suspect. And it also so her style."

"Just be careful Piper. You start playing that game with her and you are bound to come out second best."

"Not this time." Piper said as she watched her sister walking towards them.

"Good you're here. Now Piper this is from Phoebe and I. A little something that we picked up. Happy Birthday." Prue said as she handed Piper the envelope.

Opening it up she smiled from ear to ear. "Oh guys this is perfect." She said pulling them into a three-way hug

"It was Phoebes idea. She said that you were concerned that we never see each other any more. So what better way, then a day for you with us."

"I love it, thank you." She said hugging her sisters again. "Now I have something for you two."

"Piper it's not our Birthday." Phoebe said curiously.

"I know but after I left you at school today, I thought about what I had said with us not spending any time together. So I wanted to give you guys a piece of your share of the club." She said handing them each an envelope

Prue and Phoebe shared a look and took the envelopes from her. Opening them up they both looked at each other and then at Piper.

"Piper are you nuts." Prue said

"No it'll be fun, and a way for us to spend time together. And Prue don't worry about work, I've already arranged everything with your boss. You have two weeks vacation starting next Friday."

"Piper I have classes to finish. I can't just leave now." Phoebe protested.

"Phoebe you are almost done. You are way ahead in your courses and you won't miss anything because I have already spoken to your study group and anything that is urgent they will email you. Now come on."

"Well I'm in Piper. I could SOOO use a vacation." Prue said giving Piper a big hug. And turning to Phoebe.

"Well little sis, we all go or none of us go." Piper said

Phoebe looked at Prue and then Piper, and then at the ticket in her envelope. Pulling Piper in for a hug. "You're the best Piper. Oh God I can't believe we're going to Bermuda."


	3. Chapter 3

She awoke with the sunlight beating down on her face, the bright light making her squint and causing her salt encrusted face to hurt. Sitting up, she tried to recall how she had gotten here, wherever here was. The last thing she could recall was Prue freaking out and then she hit something, hard. Standing up, she scanned the beach, looking for sign's of her sisters, but it was empty both ways as far as she could see.

There was a constant ache in her left arm, and a large bump forming on the side of her head where she had collided with what she guessed must have been the bulkhead. Her head was still spinning, but she was not sure if it was from hitting it, or if whatever had struck them down on the deck was still effecting her.

The sun seemed to indicate that it was getting late in the day, sinking towards the sea, as she started off down the beach, her steps none to stable. She had to find her sisters, Prue was unable to swim and she was afraid that she might have drown, and the last time she had seen Phoebe, she had been floating in the air, tied to the boat.

Looking out at the water, she saw several other islands close by. Was she the only one here? Had her sisters made it to one of them? Knowing she was in no condition right then to go there, she did the only thing she could think to do.

"**LEO!!"** she cried, praying that he would hear her, "LEO! I need you!"

--- ----

Coughing and throwing up seawater Prue returned to consciousness, the bitter taste in her mouth making her gag even more. Her lungs seemed to burn as she tried to breathe; she now knew how her mother must have felt when she was fighting against the water demon. Lying there in the sand, she willed her aching body to move, trying to put more distance between herself and the water. As she pushed off against the sand, she felt fire flash on her leg.

Looking down, she saw blood oozing from a long gash in her calf, the salt from the sea making it burn, and as tears of pain formed in her eye's she looked for something to bind it with. Not far away, lying on the beach was what appeared to be the towel Phoebe had been using, but when she tried to use her powers to bring it to her, nothing happened.

"What the hell?" she said out loud, trying once again to bring it closer. _The last time my powers failed, she thought, was when we used them... Oh my god, I used them on Piper, on the boat, what have I done?_ Glancing around herself quickly, she saw no sign of her younger sister. She was all alone.

"No! They are not dead, I have to find them" she said, gritting her teeth as she stood and limped over to the towel. Finding a sharp rock, she was able to tear a piece of the towel, tying it around her leg, stopping the bleeding, for now. She sat there on the beach, knowing that her sisters were out there, probably hurt, and she was the cause of at least some of it.

Watching as the sun sank lower in the sky, she knew she had to find her sisters, but her tired body did not want to respond, and try as she might, sleep over came her. As she slept, a cool wind started blowing, causing the wet clothes to draw the heat out of her, and as her body temperature fell, she started to shiver. When she awoke again, she felt feverish, her head was hot and her skin felt clammy. Staggering to her feet, she set off down the beach, she had to find her sisters.

--- ---- --- ----

Something was wrong, he just knew it. He had tried to orb in to see Piper, even though it was an all girls' vacation, but when he had tried to locate her, he couldn't. At first, he thought it was just the elders, keeping him focused on his newest assignment, but, after he had helped her to control her powers, he still could not sense her, or her sister. Contacting the elders, his world started spinning when they told him they could not find them either.

--- ---- --- ----

It had been over three hours since she had tried calling her husband, and she knew they were in serious trouble when he did not answer. Even when he was busy, he would orb in, at least to see what the problem was.

She was starting to get thirsty, and her legs were tiring from walking in the soft sand, and still, there was no sign of her sisters. Had she gone in the right direction? What if they were hurt, and could not answer her calls? Rounding yet another bend on the beach, she almost cried finding this one empty as well. Flopping down in the sand, she sat there, looking forlornly out over the water.

--- ----

Prue was having a hard time concentrating on were she was going, between her throbbing leg, and the constant chill she felt, she was miserable. Her head was pounding and it was getting harder to breath as she walked, her chest felt congested but she could not cough enough to clear it.

She had to find her sisters, and soon, her condition was starting to worry her, but she knew they could be even worse off then she was. Walking further along, her mind wondering, she didn't see what was right in front of her until it was too late.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun beat down on her body as the world slowly came into focus. She looked ahead and could see the shore. The memory of what had happened came back to her as she realized that she was lying on a board half in and half out of the water. Waiting a few more minutes to get everything into perspective she kicked her feet, only nothing happened. Then she remembered the rope. Piper had tied a rope to her ankle to prevent her from levitating. _I thought it was tied to something_ she wondered. Realizing that it must have broken when the sailboat fell apart Phoebe tried to turn and see what state the rope was in now. She could feel it around her ankle and legs, but how much was it tangled she did not know. Hanging on to the board, that had been her lifesaver, Phoebe looked down and saw the rope wrapped around her legs preventing her from using them at all. "Great." She said to no one.

Looking at the shore in front of her she started to swing her legs together as a mermaid. Making slow progress to the shore, she started to get tired, pausing every now and then to regain her strength. As she approached the shore she was aware of the breaking surf over the reef, careful to guide herself away from the rocks and coral. However, as she got closer to the reef the surf became harder to steer through. She soon lost her balance as a wave crashed down around her sending her off the board and into the water. As the waves above her crashed down she was thrown onto the reef and the sharp coral again and again.

The struggle to reach the surface became harder and harder as the ropes wrapped around her legs prevented her from getting a good kick in the water. Phoebe was normally a strong swimmer. In fact of the three sisters she was the strongest, but right now she was fighting a losing battle. Using her arms as best she could she finally reached a point along the shore where the surf had subsided. Twisting onto her back she floated for a few minutes trying her best to get the air to her lungs and regain her strength for the rest of the swim ahead of her.

Finally reaching the shore Phoebe let the gentle waves guide her into the beach. Laying on her back on the shoreline until she had the strength, she sat up and started to untangle the ropes around her legs. The wet thick ropes however were not that easily undone and it took her almost half an hour to get untangled.

She could feel the burning in her lungs from the salt water that she had swallowed, and because of it wanted to be sick, but she knew that she had to find her sisters. The last thing she remembered was the cabin of their sailboat collapsing with her sisters inside. Rolling over to her stomach she pulled herself up onto all fours. Looking into the water below her she could see the redness of the water. At first wondering what it could be, she then realized what it was; blood, her blood.

The sting of the salt water was all over her body, especially her back and side. Knowing that she must have cut herself on the coral reef when the waves crashed in on her. As she struggled to get up and make her way up the beach to the tree line, she recalled the conversation that she had on the plane with Prue. Something about some coral being poisonous and can make you really sick. "Great, and this day just keeps getting better and better. Well at least I managed to keep my bikini on." She laughed at herself

She was exhausted from the swim to shore and the pain from the cuts on her body. Laying in the shade she wanted nothing more then to sleep, but she had to find her sisters. Sitting up she got very dizzy and nauseous, and fell back down. "Ok maybe I'll just wait it out a bit longer." Lying on her stomach, so as not to get anymore sand in her cuts, Phoebe was soon fast a sleep with the gentle breeze blowing over her.

---

He watched her from a distance at first, as she struggled to get ashore. He could tell that she was injured from the way that she moved. Probably crashed against the coral. Which in that case she's gonna get VERY sick soon. A lot of the coral in that area was poisonous and when it cut through human flesh it made them VERY sick. He recalled the times that he had been cut by that same coral. He had found a half remedy through his years on the island though. The plants there were all good for some sort of medical remedy if only temporarily.

Watching her try to stand and then sit back down he knew that the poison was making it's way through her system, and if he didn't help her soon then she just may die. If not from the poison then from the blood loss. Even from this distance he could see the blood running down her back.

He waited until he was certain that she was sleeping. Making his way over to her he at first just watched her sleep as he looked at the cuts on her back and her side. She had one large gash in her lower side that was bleeding quite badly and he also did not fail to notice how sunburnt she was.

Placing the towel down beside her, he gently rolled her over on to it. Surprised that she had not woken up with the movement, he then carefully picked her up and walked back down the beach before heading in through the bushes. Taking her away from the shore and any hope of Prue and Piper finding her.


	5. Chapter 5

Something came crashing down on top of Piper hard, knocking her face first into the sand, and driving the air from her lungs. Something alive, that let out a groan. Terrified, she tried to squirm her way loose, but it was to heavy for her to move from her awkward position, and her sore arm was the only one she had free.

"Piper?" she heard a familiar voice say from on top of her.

"Prue? Oh, thank god your here, but get off of me." she replied, as her sister tried to untangle herself from her. When the weight finally lifted, she sat up, pulling her big sister in for a tight hug, her relief making her forget all about her aches and pains.

"Piper, are you ok?" Prue asked, noticing that her arm hung loosely at her side, and that her eyes did not seem to be focused quiet right.

"I will be, what about you?"

"I will live, I think." she said, just as she started coughing.

"Prue?" Piper said, looking at her with concern, seeing the towel wrapped around her leg, and the sheen of sweat on her brow. "You have a fever. What happened?"

"I just swallowed some water, I'll be fine." she said, trying to shrug it off "Have you seen Phoebe?"

"No, I was hoping you had, and I can't reach Leo either."

"It's all my fault." Prue said quietly, remembering how she had thrown Piper in the cabin. It was just like when they had used their powers on each other before and lost them.

"What's your fault?" Piper asked, holding her shivering sister, as another fit of coughing over came her.

"Our powers, they don't work, and it's because of me. I used mine on you."

"Oh sweetie, it wasn't you."

"How can you say that? I threw you across the cabin, and now we have no powers, and what about Phoebe? How will she manage with out us? I am supposed to watch out for you both."

"Prue, don't you remember? Our powers went haywire before you threw me, I know you would not do that on purpose. And Phoebe is probably on one of the other islands, we just have to believe that!"

Piper was not used to being the confident one, but with her fever, Prue's feelings were running wild, something that seldom happened. Until her fever went down, Piper knew that her oldest sister would be of no use to her, as she could barely seem to stay awake. _What a pair we make_, she thought, _I can't focus and she is, sound asleep,_ she noticed, looking at Prue's face.

Knowing they needed shelter, Piper started to search along the tree line. Hoping there was something there she could use as a lean-to, wishing that she had some of her baby sisters know how for camping in the wild like this. As darkness descended, she found a small, natural lean-to where some tree's had blown down, it would do for now.

She managed to rouse Prue enough to get her there before the day's event started to catch up with her and she too soon found her eyelids closing. The two oldest Charmed sisters spent a restless night, one waking the other through coughing or from hearing some strange noise out in the dark jungle that surrounded them. Sometime during the early morning light, they both fell into a deep sleep, not seeing the flickering images that drifted across the sandy beach.

Piper sat bolt up right, her heart beating in her chest, as the dream faded, all she could remember was the strange events that had put them here. Looking at her sister, she could see that she too seemed to be caught in some kind of nightmare. And she knew what one it was, the same one she had had since their mother had drowned, and reaching out to shake her, she pulled back as her sister jolted awake.

"Nononono," Prue cried her dream from the night before had changed, and instead of seeing her mothers death, she had seen Phoebe in her place. "I won't let it happen!"

"Prue, its ok, it was just a dream!" Piper told her as she gathered her in her arms, noticing that she was not as fevered this morning. "We are all going to be fine!"

"Sorry if I scared you, it just felt so real, and I saw Phoebe drowning this time, not mom."

"We will find her, but first we need to find some fresh water." Piper told her, realizing the hold she had reluctantly. Standing up, she once again searched the shoreline with her eyes, noticing something close to the water._ 'Oh please, don't let that be...'_ "Prue, I'll be right back."

Approaching the object she had seen, she let out a sigh of relief, for there, washed up on the beach, was a cooler from their sailboat, the one they had used for some drinks. Carrying it back to where her sister waited, she handed her a bottle of water, turning her head as she unwrapped the bloody towel from around her leg.

Prue smiled slightly, glad that something's hadn't changed, seeing Pipers reaction. Looking at the gash, she knew that it could be a problem, as blood still seeped from it, and they had nothing to use as a proper bandage. Using one of their precious bottles of water, she cleaned it as best she could, wrapping it again with another piece of her baby sisters' towel.

"Can you help me up?" she asked Piper when she was done, "We should start looking for her. The sooner we find her, the sooner we can find a way out of here."

Trudging down the beach, the two witches hoped they would find there sister soon, neither one could finish that thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Night descended quietly, as the only sound to be heard for miles around was the soft gentle breeze and the frogs in the marsh.

Approaching the hut he still carried the unmoving form of the girl he had found. Every now and then looking down on to her soft face. He had forgotten what it was like to see another human or touch one. Let alone one so beautiful. _'Right, she is old enough to be your granddaughter Charles.'_ He said to himself. He entered the hut and gently placed her on the make shift bed that he had made for himself all those years ago.

Seeing the sweat bead on her brow he knew that he had to act quickly. Soon she would start to get delirious and run a very high fever. After that state there was no turning back. He lost two of his crew that way. First the shakes and the images that played on your mind. Then it just took away all your energy and your temperature rose. He had not found a cure from that point, but he had not needed to. He lost the only two that had survived with him. He was all that was left, the only survivor from 5 planes 13 men gone.

Rolling her over gently, he applied a cream from the plants that he had made up. It was the best cure for the cuts that she had. He had used it himself quite often, having gotten cuts from the same coral. After applying the cream he then proceeded to put on a gauze that would cover her whole back, as well as one to her side. Placing her back down on the bed he then proceed to his cabinet of jars and pulled one down. Pouring some of the contents in a glass and mixing it with water, he walked back over to the bed.

_'Now the hard part,'_ he thought to himself. _'Getting her to drink this. From what I've seen she's a pretty heavier sleeper.'_ Smacking her lightly on the face he tried to get her half-awake. He had to get this medicine in her. Once back to sleep he could then apply another cream for her sunburn. He knew that on top of her injuries from the coral that she must also have sunstroke. Been out on the water like that with no protection was a killer.

"Come on wake up." He said lightly smacking her again

"Hmm."

"Come on drink this you'll feel better."

"Prue? Piper?" she said deliriously

"Ok come on." He tipped her head up and placed the glass to her mouth. Getting her to swallow the liquid on the glass.

"Yuck."

"I know it taste like crap but it'll make you better. Now go to sleep" he placed her head back down on the pillow and she was soon fast asleep.

Sitting back after he applied a lotion to her sunburnt body, he just watched her sleep. The shock of seeing another person he was afraid it was all just a dream. After 56 yrs he still couldn't believe it possible to look onto another person. Getting up he placed a blanket over her and left the cabin, leaving her alone. He would need more food soon, what he had would not feed the both of them. And he would soon need more of the plants that he made his lotion with. What he had applied to her back was the last and she would need more.

Walking through the dense bush his thoughts drifted to the words that she had spoken. "Prue and Piper." He said allowed. "Must be sisters." _If they were with you they too must be lost. Lost to the Triangle,_ he thought.

His thoughts then going to his own family. The one that he had lost all those yrs ago. _A simple training exercise, they said._ _You'll be back in time for dinner. Yeah but dinner where?_

Finding another rabbit to add to the one he caught earlier he made his way back to the hut. Nearing the hut he thought he heard something. Stopping he waited and listened. There it was again. It was coming from his hut. Running the rest of the way he barged through the door.

Phoebe was stirring, or more thrashing. She couldn't get the images out of her head. They were more like ghosts than anything else. She called for her sisters but they never came. She continued her nightmare state.

Upon entering the hut he could see her thrashing on the bed. Dropping the rabbit to the floor he ran up to her and ran his hand over her forehead and over the top of her head.

"Ok calm down, its ok now." He said soothingly

"No. Prue please."

He didn't know what to do. She obviously was very close to her sisters and that they had a special bond for caring for each other.

"Piper help me." She called out.

He did the only thing he could think of, it was the same thing he would do for his baby sister whenever she had a bad dream. Carefully picking her up he sat down on the bed just holding her. Rocking her back and forth.

"It's ok. We'll find them." He assured her. Finally getting her calmed down and back to sleep.

Through the night he sat by her bedside keeping a cool cloth to her forehead. Getting only a few hours of shuteye himself before morning broke through the brush and into the small hut. She had woken up three times that night each time screaming the names of those he assumed were her sisters. Giving her more of the medicine once more, he had gotten her back to sleep each time.

Getting up he made his way once again out to the brush to find breakfast. Being on a tropical island there was always an abundant of fruit right at your back door. Making his way up a coconut tree he picked two off dropping them to the ground. He then headed to the stream to see if he could catch any fish.

--- ----

Phoebe woke slowly. The room was all a bit hazy. "P…Prue?" she called out quietly. Getting no answer she tried again only different, "P…Piper?" Again receiving only the answer of the wind brushing the palms on the top of the hut. She tried to push herself up but she couldn't, as a sharp pain ran across her back and down her side. Falling back onto the bed she tried to remember everything. She saw the cabin collapse into itself as she was high above the deck. The only thing preventing her was the rope around her ankle. Then everything was blank until she woke up just off the coast. "Oh guys where are you?" she asked as a single tear ran down her cheek.

She looked around the small hut that she was in and tried to remember how she got there, wherever here was. She tried again only more carefully to sit up. Bracing at each small pull that the cuts would give her she finally managed to sit up with her feet on the ground. She glanced around the small area, seeing it was only one small room it didn't take her very long to see everything that was there.

The hut was made out of, what Phoebe could tell, were palm leaves. Looking down at the bed she sat on it looked like it could be part of a bunk bed off a boat of some sort, as did the shelves on the one wall. She could see on the shelves that they were lined with bottles that were covered on dirt and grim. _'probably been there awhile_ she thought. They looked similar to the ones that sat next to the bed on the floor. Picking one up that had the reminisce of a thick lotion like material in it she sniffed at it. _Smells like aloe and something else. I can't quite place_. Putting it down she then picked up the other bottle. Sniffing it she quickly pulled it back. "Oh now that's disgusting." Then she recalled something that seemed more like a dream. Someone giving her something to drink, and saying that it would make her feel better. Then she recalled it tasting terrible. Looking at the jar in her hand again, "I guess that would have been you." She said to no one as she put the jar back down.

In one corner she spotted what looked to be and old trunk of some sort. Standing slowly she made her way carefully towards it. Turning suddenly to the loud sound screeching behind her. Seeing nothing there and no more noise followed she decided that right now she just wanted her sisters. To have Piper hold her and Prue mother her. She exited the hut and started to walk in the direction that she hoped would take her back to the beach, for she knew that would be where her sisters and her would reunite.

Stumbling through the dense brush Phoebe had no idea where she was heading. Tripping a few times she had managed to catch her balance each time. Her one goal was to find her sisters and get out of there. Back to the safety of the Manor.

--- ----

Entering the hut after cleaning his catch and opening the coconuts, he was surprised at what he saw. Or more to the point what he didn't see. She was gone. "Oh no." Turning back around he headed out to find her. She was still weak from the poison and her sunstroke. She had to rest or she would get sick again.

--- ----

Phoebe continued on through the brush. She didn't even know if she was going in the right direction. _'Mind you it is an island right? I'll have to come across water eventually.'_ She tried to convince herself.

However Phoebe was going in the right direction, as she heard the sound of the surf just in front of her. Stepping through the brush she paused to looked out at the vast ocean before her. The color here she noticed was more aqua, then the deep blue of the bay in San Francisco.

She walked to the waterline. Cupping her hands over her mouth.

"**PRRRUUUUEEE!! PIIIIPERRRRRRR!"**

Dropping to her knees she cried more tears. "Where are you?" she finished quietly.

Walking back to the shade she sat on the sand staring out towards the sea. Letting the tears go that she had held since she first woke up and got herself to shore. "Prue. Piper. Where are you?" she asked quietly. "I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

They had spent the better part of the day walking the entire beach around their little island and had found no sign of Phoebe. Knowing that they needed to find something to eat, they reluctantly headed into the jungle hoping to find either some food, or at least another source of water, as the small amount they had found would not last them that long.

Leading the way, Piper tried to clear a path to make it a little easier for her sister, but the dense underbrush was making it hard for her do more then push some branches out of the way. Her left arm had started to throb, but she did not want to cause Prue anymore concern, as it had taken Piper the entire morning to finally convince Prue once and for all that there was nothing she could have done to change what had happened.

Prue, meanwhile was having all she could do to just keep putting one foot in front of the other, the blood she had lost was making her light headed and weak, but being the person she was, she would not stop searching for her baby sister, no matter the circumstances. She would give her last breath for either one of her sisters, and now, she would give anything just to be able to hold the youngest, and tell her how proud she was of her again.

Neither one noticed the vines starting to lessen, caught up in their own thoughts, until Piper stepped out into a small clearing, finding something they never expected. There in front of them, rusty and crumpled, was an old plane, its wings folded back from impacting with the trees around it. Looking at each other, they slowly approached.

"Where do you think this came from?" Piper asked, trying to make out what the writing on the side.

"It looks like an old military plane from the mid 1940's." Prue told her, her years as an appraiser had given her a lot of experience, "an Avenger I believe."

"So what is it doing here in the middle of nowhere? Do you think it was abandoned after the war?"

"No, but for some reason, I feel like I know what it is, but I just can't place it right now." Prue told her as she walked up to the cockpit, trying to see what was inside. After wiping off the accumulated dirt, she wished she hadn't, for strapped into the seat was the skeleton of the pilot, the grinning skull staring off into eternity.

"Come on, we should keep going." she said, backing away. As the two turned to leave the plane, the ground seemed to give way beneath them, sending them plunging down to the earth. Slipping and sliding down the dark tunnel, they bounced around, spinning at each turn until suddenly, they found themselves flying out into the sunlight once again, crashing back down onto the jungle floor.

--- ---- --- ----

Leo stood in the attic, trying to find something that would help him locate the missing sisters, but even after going through the book several time's, he had found nothing. Wherever they were, it would be up to them to get themselves back home. Saying a silent prayer he did the only thing he could, he started pacing.

--- ---- --- ----

Letting out a groan, Prue sat up carefully, her leg throbbing in rhythm with her heartbeat, and body protesting as her abused muscles let her know where all the bruises would be. The gash on her leg was bleeding again, the piece of the towel wrapped around it showing crimson where it had soaked through.

"Piper? Are you ok?" she asked, looking around for her sister. Spotting her laying near by, she crawled over to her, gently calling her name, checking her for any visual signs of injury. As Piper started to stir, she curled her hand around her left wrist, holding it tenderly. "Piper?"

"Why is it it's always the part that hurts that you land on?" she said, opening her eyes and looking into the eldest face. Laughing in relief, Prue hugged her, glad that they had both survived their little ride. Helping each other to stand, the battered duo gazed around at their surroundings.

"Any idea where we are?" Piper asked, looking around them.

"No, but we're no longer in need of finding water," Prue told her, "look." Pointing to the right, there was a small pond visible through the trees. Picking up the two water bottles they had left, they willed themselves to move, heading for the water.

Coming into the clearing, the sight before them took their breath away. A waterfall came cascading down from above, pouring into a shallow basin of clear water, surrounded by flowers of brilliant reds, blue's and purples. Looking into the clear water, they could see fish swimming lazily, and on the other side, a small deer lifted its head, brown eye's startled, before loping off into the brush. The two just stood there, surprised at the quiet beauty, before they walked to the waters edge.

"Do you think its ok for us?" Prue asked.

"Why are you asking me? I buy bottled water, remember."

"Well, you know more about it then I do."

"I don't know, but we don't have much of a choice, do we." Piper said, looking at their two empty bottles.

"No, but what could be the worst to happen?" Prue asked, her years of city life leaving her totally unprepared for what they were dealing with. Filling her bottle half way, she and Piper eyed the contents carefully trying to decide what to do. Shrugging her shoulders, Prue took a careful sip, surprised by the crystal clear taste of the cool liquid.

After filling the bottles, and themselves, they spent some time cleaning the dirt and grime from their bodies, gingerly washing all the cuts and bruises. Piper even helped clean the gash in Prues leg, looking decidedly green as she did, but knowing it had to be done.

"Do you think Phoebe is doing any better then us?" Piper asked, breaking the silence once again.

"If I know our sister, she's probably found some good looking guy and is staying in his beachfront condo." Prue said, trying to lift her sisters' dark mood. "You know her, she always manages to find the best places."

In silent agreement, the two stood, making their way carefully back towards what the hoped would be the beach, and their baby sister. Two hours later, they found themselves once again on the white sands of the tropical beach. Walking slowly, they scanned the near by islands, hoping to spot Phoebe looking across the water for them.

"Piper!" Prue cried, as she collided with her sister, "Why did you stop?"

"Look, over there, is that..."

"Smoke?"

They looked at each other, the same thought flashing through both their minds. _Phoebe!_


	8. Chapter 8

Phoebe sat on the beach staring out to the water. She wished with all her heart that her sisters would come floating into shore and everything would be ok. She looked over at all the small little islands that surrounded hers. Wondering above all if her sisters had made it to one of them._ 'How will we ever find each other if they did.'_ She wondered.

She sat there for what seemed like forever. She knew that she was still sick, for she could feel the heat all over her body and it was not from the temperature of the air: it was on the inside. She then started to think that maybe she should have stayed back in the hut. She knew that someone had been helping her there. How else had she gotten there? Who was there? Was he friend or foe? In her sideline of work as a witch she learned very quickly to be cautious of strangers. Finally the tiredness was too much for her and she lay down on her side as sleep over came her once again.

--- ----

He followed her trail quite easily as the broken branches quickly gave her away. He knew that she was heading towards the beach in hopes of finding her sisters. He made his way to the clearing and saw her there sitting in the sand starring out to the water. He was certain now that the names that she had called out the night before were those of her sisters. He could tell by the look in her eyes. His crew used to have that look: the look of loneliness, of someone that was lost without the other piece of themselves.

Even from there though he could also see that she was still fighting the poison in her system and the sunstroke had made her quite sick as well. He waited a bit longer for he also knew that she would soon be over come with sleep again.

As much as he had always craved human contact, the desire to return home had long gone. After 56yrs living on your own, in the jungle like terrain it, was no use trying to go back to alife that you knew no longer existed.

He choose to stay out of site from her as long as possible. He knew that eventually he would have to talk to her and she would see him. After all they were going to be there together for a long time. But if she found her sisters, it would be better if he left them alone. Right now though he just wanted to get her back to the safety of the hut and get some more of the paste like lotion he had to her back before she got infected.

He saw her lay down on the sand and knew that sleep would soon over come her. He waited a bit longer before he made his move towards her. Gently picking her up he once again carried her inland towards the hut.

After applying the plant like paste to her back, he left her to sleep. He made his way back down to the beach and gathered some wood. If her sisters were out there then maybe this would help them find her. Stacking the wood quite high he set it on fire. Slow at first, but eventually he had what he wanted: mostly smoke and not much flame. Laying more palms on top, it was soon sending out a funnel of smoke out over the sea. He then turned back towards the path, laying down a few large branches he returned to the hut, to tend to his patient.

--- ---- --- ----

Prue and Piper both ran closer to the shoreline.

"Prue do you think it could be?"

"I don't know Piper. It's possible." Prue said. Deep in her heart she hoped that it was Phoebe, but she didn't want to get Pipers or her ownhopes up to much. After all, how would they ever get over there?

"Prue we have to find out."

"Piper how do you suggest we do that? It has to be at least 20 miles away. I for one can not swim and I know that you would never make it that far even with a good arm." Prue told her sister

"Prue we have to figure something out." Piper cried in her sisters' arms. "I just want her back Prue."

"I know Piper so do I." Prue said reassuringly, trying unsuccessfully to remain strong for her sister.

After a good cry, both Prue and Piper just sat on the beach looking out to the smoke on the island across from them. Piper leaned against Prues shoulder and Prue with her arm around her.

"So any ideas Prue?" Piper asked quietly.

"No." Prue answered her. Neither sister taking their eyes off the smoke.

Suddenly Piper sat up right. Standing up she started to walk towards the tree line,seeminglyto be looking for something.

"Uh. Piper. What are you doing?" Prue asked while watching her sister.

Piper never answered her, she was to busy looking for something. _'Augh'_ she thought. _Phoebe was always the best for this,_ she continued her thought as she looked along the beach.

Prue just sat there and watched her. Untile Piper seemed to have found what she was looking for.

"Prue can you give me a hand here? Please?"

Prue stood up carefully and slowly limped her way over to where Piper was. "What do need?" she asked curiously.

"I need help getting this log." Pointing down to a log that was about 6ft long and just over a foot wide. "Down to the water."

Prue looked at Piper with confusion. "And you would want to do this because…?"

"You and I are going to log over to that island." Piper said with new confidence and strength.

"_**EXCUSE ME**_!" Prue almost screamed, "Let me get this straight. You want me, your sister, that may I remind you_can not **swim**_, to get on that log. And you want us to what? Paddle to the island away over there?" Prue asked Piper knowing full well what her sister would say.

"That's my plan. You gotta a better one?" Piper said standing her ground. There was nothing that was going to stand in her way of getting to Phoebe.

"Piper are you completely _NUTS_? There is no way in **HELL** that I'm getting on that log with you."

"Prue look I know what I'm doing. Phoebe and I used to do it all the time when we were kids. I never let her fall off and I won't let you."

"The answer is still no." Prue said also standing her ground.

Piper looked at Prue and decided that now was her time to play her ace up her sleeve. "Prue you have to come with me."

"And that reason would be why? You go, get Phoebe, and the two of you come back here. What reason would I have to come with you?"

"Prue, there is no way that I can make it that far on my own with my arm the way that it is. I need your help to help me paddle." Piper said with determination. She lost Prue once and they were still looking for Phoebe. There was no way that she was going to leave Prue there on that island alone.

Prue looked at Piper and knew that she had a very valid point. She couldn't make it that far on her own. There was a very good chance that Prue could lose both of her sisters. Sighing she looked into Pipers brown eyes. "No fair. You knew that I couldn't say no to that didn't you?" Prue said quietly. "Ok I'll go. But at some point, in or after all of this, I will get you back for this."

"Don't worry Prue I'll be with you all the way and nothing is going to happen to us. We'll paddle over there and find Phoebe.First I have to show you the basics of logging. That way we won't roll over."

"Whoa, roll _over_?" Prue panicked

"Prue relax." Piper said placing her hand on Prues shoulder. "That's what I'm going to show you. Now help me get this beast to the water." Piper said.

The two of them dragged the log to the water edge and rolled it into the water.

"Ok so now what?" Prue asked

"Well we get it further in the water and we sit on it like you would a horse."

"Piper I don't know if I can do this. I mean a boat is one thing this is.."

"Prue you can do this. Do it for Phoebe. OK?"

Prue looked at Piper and know what she said was true. "For Phoebe." Prue said as she stepped into the water with Piper right behind her and her hand steadily on the log.

"Ok Prue just sit up on the log as you would a horse." Piper coached her.

Prue looked back at Piper and then lifted her leg over the log. "Ok now what?" She said as she stood straddling the log. She remembered seeing Piper and Phoebe doing this all the time when they were younger._ You think I would have paid a bit more attention when my sisters' put there lives in the '**hands'** of a log_.

"You sit on it." Piper instructed her.

Prue looked at hesitantly.

"Prue its ok. It'll hold you and I, and probably Phoebe too."

"Ok." Prue said as she sat on the log. It sank a bit further into the water but not much more. Piper had picked one that would hold both of their weights.

"Ok Prue now I'm going to sit on the log right behind you ok? You're feet are still on the ground so don't panic or we'll both end up in the water."

"OK." Prue said quietly. She realized then just how much she really trusted her middle sister.

Piper swung her leg over the log and sat down behind Prue. "Ok Prue lift your feet off the bottom."

"Are you _nuts_?"

Piper laughed to herself, "Prue please. I just want to get to Phoebe. My feet are still on the bottom. We're not going anywhere."

Prue sowly yet hesitantly lifted her feet from the bottom. Tucking them to the log as she would on a horse. "Ok now what?"

"Now we paddle."

"With what?" Prue asked

"Oh sorry here. This." Piper said handing her sisters a large stick that would serve as a make shift paddle.

"This is just for practice right? We're not actually going there now are we?" Prue said with a bit of fear on her voice.

"No we're not going now. I want to show you how to stay balanced on this thing and then we'll go. How about we practice tonight and then go first thing in the morning?" Piper asked. She knew that it would take a while for her to teach Prue to balance on the log especially if they encountered any waves.

"Ok. That sounds good. Then tomorrow we can go and find that baby sister of ours."

"Right. Now here we go. Remember it's just like riding a horse." Piper told her as she lifted her feet off the ground.

They spent all day sitting on the log, with many a turn ending up in the water, but after sometime Prue got the hang of it. They pulled the log up to the beach as the sun started to make its way into the sea.

"So tomorrow we go find Phoebe?" Piper asked

"Tomorrow." Prue said as she closed her eyes, she rested her head on Pipers lap.

Piper just watched the sun go down into the sea looking forward to the day ahead when they would find Phoebe. Or would they.

--- ----

She opened her eyes to a sound, she wasn't quite sure what it was. Not moving, so as not to wake her sister, she scanned the beach with her eyes. At first she didn't see anything then she saw it. There down the beach, but as she turned her head it was gone.

"Prue." She whispered. Getting no reply. She tried again. "_Prue_!" She whispered yet in a more hurried voice

"Hmmm. Piper? What?"

"Prue I think were being watched."

"What are you talking about?" Prue said as she opened her eyes and looked up at Piper.

"I saw something down the beach. And when I turned to look it was gone."

"Piper its still dark. It's probably the shadow of the trees in the moonlight. Go back to sleep." Prue said closing her eyes.

"Prue I'm telling you it was _NOT_ a shadow."

"Ok Piper so what do you want to do. Go and vanquish it? In case you've forgotten we have no BOS and no powers."

"Prue please. Let's just go now."

"_NOW_?" Prue looked at PIer with concern

"Look it will be day soon and we can get a good head start. Please I have a bad feeling about this."

Prue looked up at Piper and knew that she was scared about something. "Ok. But I'm not to happy about this."

"I won't let you down Prue. I just want out of here, andfind Phoebe."

Prue sensing the fear in her sisters' voice made her realize that Piper was very serious on what she saw. "Ok Piper. Let's go find Phoebe." Prue said squeezing Pipers hand. As she sat up in the sand. "Piper what did you see?"

"I'm not sure Prue. If I was to take a guess; I'd say a ghost." Piper said hesitantly

"A ghost?" Preu questioned

"Yes a ghost. Witches **_do_** see ghosts you know." Piper said a bit harsher then she intended.

"Piper relax. I believe you ok. Let's just get this over with ok."

"Ok. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Now let's go find our baby sister." Prue said walking towards the water edge. "How did I ever let her talk me into this?" she said a bit louder then she had hoped.

Piper came up behind her and hugged her from behind. "It was easy. I know that your love for your sisters would get through your fear of the water."

"You always knew which card to play didn't you?"

"Yep. It comes in handy when you're the middle sister between you two. Now come on let's go find Phoebe." Piper said as she tucked her arm under Prues and they made their way to the shoreline.

"Ok Prue just remember what I taught you and we'll be fine. Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Prue replied yet deep inside she wasn't ready, but she didn't have a choice. It was the only way to knwo for sure if the smole signal was from Phoebe

"Ok here we go." Piper said as she lifted her feet off the bottom and they made their way out to sea.

--- ----

After a few hours of paddling they found that they were making pretty good time. The sun was now out in full force as it shone down on them.

Piper paddled away as best as she could, withPrue doing the same. As Piper looked around she thought she saw something in the water. Not wanting to panic Prue she just watched to see what it was. She however slowly stopped paddling as she watched the object.

"Piper why did you stop?"

"Uh Prue I'm..."

"Piper what's wrong?" Prue said knowing that something was wrong with her sister

"Ok don't panic Prue, but I thought I saw something over there." She pointed to the area where she saw something.

Prue looked out and didn't see anything. Then she saw a flash at the water edge. "Uh Piper tell me that is **_NOT_** what I think it is." Prue said starting to panic slightly

"I can't Prue, because I think it is." Piper answeredalso scared, as she looked into the water where she could see the blood still trailing from her sisters' leg

Prue and Piper watched helplessly as the gray fin of the shark headed straight for them.


	9. Chapter 9

Phoebe lay there, tossing and turning, her dreams filled with images of her sisters; dark, deadly images of their deaths. Piper dying from a tropical illness, giving up her life for the sake of others. Prue stabbed in the back by the Dragon, to young to know why it happened. Both times, she had not been able to save her sisters, and now, they were once again beyond her help, lost at the sea.

He could only sit there, watching as she fought some inner demons, crying out for her sisters. Some of the things she said scared him though. Talk of demons and spell's making him nervous, even after all he had experienced in the triangle. He settled himself beside her, ready for another sleepless night, tending to the strange young woman who had given some meaning back to his lonely world.

Phoebe sat up, trying to make out where she was, but the light from the moon was not enough to show her the room. What had the noise she heard been? She wondered, peering into the inky blackness, hearing the sound of someone close by, sleeping soundly. Movement drew her eye's to the doorway, as shapes moved outside, but she must be imagining it, for there, standing side by side, were two people, one dressed as a sailor, and the other in what looked to be a ancient pirates get up.

Rubbing her hand across her fevered brow, she closed her eyes thinking she must be imagining things, but when she opened them again, the two still stood there, just staring at her, before the slowly disappeared. Lying back down, sleep once again over came her, as she tried to shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

--- ----

Taylor woke at first light, surprised that he had slept so long. Looking over at his guest, he saw she was sleeping fitfully, the blanket he had covered her with tossed on the floor, and her hair sweat soaked along her forehead. Going to the cupboard, he removed a jar and made her some medicine, hoping it would help to break the fever.

Opening her eyes, Phoebe looked around, everything blurry, but what was that coming at her? A figure, wearing what looked like an old flight suit, or the remains of one, holding something. As the figure approached, she tried to back away, but only succeeded in falling off the bed. Walking over to her, he could tell she was delirious, maybe she had even seen the spirits. He knew just how they could be, watching, always watching. Approaching her, he tried to project an air of calm, not wanting her to injure her self any more.

"No, stay back!" Phoebe cried, her back flaring in agony from connecting with the floor, she curled on her side, whimpering in pain, fear and loss.

For the rest of the morning, Taylor tried to get her to drink the medicine he had made. But every time he went towards her, she panicked, pulling open the wounds she had gotten from the coral reef, and if she didn't calm down soon, he was afraid that the fever would finish the job it had started.

--- ---- --- ----

Piper knew they were in trouble as soon as she spotted the fin. The blood from Prue's leg was drawing them in, and there was no place for them to go. In front of her, her oldest sister was frozen, unable to move both from fear of the water and the shark that was circling them.

"Prue, we have to keep going, its our only chance!" she said, trying to paddle, but with only one good arm, she was not having any luck. "**Prue!"** she shouted.

Watching the gray fin circle Prue didn't move, she was to afraid of what might happen if she did, but she knew if she didn't, that they would never make it to shore, or to Phoebe. Her heart leaped into her throat, as the fin silently disappeared beneath the waves, her pulse racing, she once again started to paddle, praying that it would not come back. That hope was shattered when she saw a shadow, passing beneath them, turning in circles.

"**Piper!** What are we going **_to do_**?" she asked, almost panicking.

"I don't know, we just have to try to get to the shore." she could tell her sister was about to freak, and looking at the distant to shore, she knew they would not be able to get there before she did.

As they paddled, the log was suddenly rocked, as something brushed against it.

Prue dropped her paddle, grabbing the log in a death-grip, her face buried against the rough bark. She couldn't move, the old fear was back, in full force, leaving the normally confidant witch trembling. Trying to balance them both, Piper could only watch as the shadowy shape in the water once again came at them, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. The shark rose closer to them, its mouth open, as it came in on the trail of blood in the water.

--- ---- --- ----

Phoebe had once again fallen into a fevered sleep, and Taylor was able to rouse her enough to get her to take some of the medicine. Not knowing what else to do, he headed for the beach to once again light the fire he had yesterday, knowing that if and when she recovered, she would want to find her sisters. He knew there was almost no chance of them ever finding each other, but he would do it, for her sake.

Piling some more branches on the remains of the signal fire, he chanced to glance out over the water, he caught sight of something bobbing in the water, but try as he might, it was to far away to make out. Returning to the hut, he grabbed his binoculars, climbing to the top of the near by hill, he scanned the sea looking for what he had seen.

As it came into focus, he let out a startled cry, _was that her sisters?_ Two women, sitting on a log, were paddling toward his island. As he watched they stopped, looking to the side at something. Picking up the paddles, they both started to paddle hard, when the one in the front dropped her paddle, and then he saw it.

Rising out of the depths, a large shark struck, tossing them both into the water, but only one resurfaced.


	10. Chapter 10

He stood there in shock and horror as there was nothing that he could do to save her sisters. Turning his back he made his way back down the hill to the strange young girl in his hut. She was his first priority. She he could save: he hoped.

--- ----

Phoebe was still sleeping as they watched her. A new comer to the island. They watched as she slept in fits and tossed around. Even they knew what she was going through. They had all seen somebody go through at some point in their lives. The poison from the coral as it ate its way through your system. Yet they knew that somehow she was different from all the rest. There seemed to be an aura about her that none of the others had. They also know that she had _'seen'_ them that night. No one else had ever seen them that quickly, if at all.

They turned at the sound of approaching footsteps. They knew who it was. He had been a part of their island for over 50yrs now. But to them there was no meaning of time. They knew that someday he would be one of them, and they also knew that there would be more soon: maybe already. They had all sensed the rift.

--- ----

She tossed somemore as the images of her sisters continued to haunt her. Images of the deaths that never happened yet in her dreams they did. She saw Gabrielle killing Prue with his sword as she stood and watched from afar. She watched as a bolt from Rodriguez killed Piper. Then she saw again as the cabin collapsed and the boat went under, taking her sisters with it.

Finally pulling herself from her torture. "**NOOOOO!"** she sat bolt up as the images jarred her awake. She cried for the sisters that were no longer there to hold her as she fell back to the bed,the fever ragingthrough her body.

The sweat of her fever glistened on her body, and matted down her hair along her face. She looked around the small hut. The last thing she remembered was sitting on the beach crying to the sea for her sisters.

She recalled a fleeting image in her mind but she was unsure if it was real or just another image. Getting the feeling of being watched she turned her head suddenly towards the door. Catching the flickering image of someone standing there and then they were gone.

She tried to remember something. She recalled a voice, but was unsure. The images that she had seen always disappeared after she saw them: As if they were afraid, but images don't speak.

--- ----

He entered the hut as she was tossing there on the bed. How would he tell her what he had seen? That her sisters had made it that far: and almost to her. He wouldn't: he couldn't. But then again the not knowing would tear her apart, that much he knew. That was if they didn't eat at her mind first. He had seen it happen to some of his crew. The fleeting images that you thought you saw. He told them it was nothing, that what ever they were they could not harm them. They never listened. They had slowly ripped at their minds and gone crazy.

He knew that she needed more medicine, but after last time he was a little hesitant. He had to get her to take it every 4-6 hrs, or the poison would eventually win andhe couldn't let that happen. He also needed to apply more medication cream to her back, to stop any further infection. He stood there and watched her. He knew that she was not sleeping, as she called for her sisters, and he could see the tears running down her face.

He walked up and sat beside her. Stroking the top of her head he spoke to her softly."You need to drink this. Please. It will help."

She heard the voice again but never opened her eyes for fear of what she may see. But she had a 6th sense that whoever it was meant no harm.

He lifted her head carefully and put the glass to her lips. "Drink."

Swallowing the liquid she almost choked on the foul taste. Turning away from the glass.

"I know it taste like crap but you have to drink it." Holding her head and again giving her the liquid medicine.

She swallowed some more as she scrunched up her face.

Placing her head back down on the bed, he then went to get the lotion that he had made the night before. She turned at him and she could make out the figure at the shelves but was unsure. Was it real or another ghostly apparition?

He walked back towards her as she seemed to watch him. Bending down he pushed the hair from her face. "Can you roll over? I need to put this on your back."

He reminded her of her sisters. Always caring for her when she was sick. She tried to roll over but the pain was too much.

"Here let me help you." He said quietly helping her to roll over.

He applied the cream to her back leaving her on her stomach. He stood and left her on the bed, andas she walked out of the hut he looked around. "Leave her alone. She is not ready to deal with you yet." He spoke to the jungle. "She is sick and has a loss that she may not be able to deal with yet. So just stop it. I know that you are here, and that she has seen you." He turned around to see a figure standing behind him.

"Please just leave her alone. I've been patient over the years. Just give me this one thing. Someone to talk to. Please." He looked at the apparition.

"How did she see us?" it asked

"I…I don't know." He answered. They had never spoken to him before. Why all of a sudden?

"She is different. There is something magical about her."

"Mag..magical? How?" He remembered her the first night talking about demons and spells.

"We are not sure, but she can not stay here."

"Wait, she has no place else to go."

"Then she will **_die!_**" it said as it disappeared from his site.

He stood there starring at the empty space. What was it about her that all of a sudden they spoke to him? He turned back suddenly as she let out another scream and then all he heard were her cries.

Phoebe woke again only not as startled as before. She opened her eyes and scanned the room slowly. Her eyes were drawn to the window. She looked at it and was suddenly met by a pair of eyes that she knew. Yet it scared her as to why she saw them.

--- ---- --- ----

Leo continued to pace back and forth. As he turned around he almost ran right into Cole. "Cole! You scared the crap outta me."

"You've been hanging around Phoebe to long Leo. You're starting to pick up her sayings."

"Cole, what are you doing here?" Leo wondered. He knew that Cole didn't even know about the trip and now he shows up. _What the hell am I going to tell him?_ Leo thought

"I came to see Phoebe. Why?'

"She's not here. She went to Bermuda with Prue and Piper."

"Oh wow. She never said."

"Cole you haven't exactly been around."

"True." He answered, "So when do they get back?"

The sound of the phone interrupted Leo's thoughts as she went to answer teh phone. "Halliwell Residence."

"Is a Mr. Wyatt there?"

"Speaking."

"Mr. Wyatt. This is Lt. Arnold of the US Coast Guard."

Leo felt his heart leap into his throat. "How can I help you?"

"We have reason to believe that your wife and her two sisters have been lost in the Bermuda triangle. I'm sorry."

Leo just stood there with the phone in his hand not saying anything. Then he realized that that would be why even _'they'_ couldn't locate them.

"Mr. Wyatt?"

"Uh how?"

He proceeded to tell Leo how they had rented a sailboat a few days ago and had not returned.

"Uh thank you. I'll be in Bermuda as soon as possible."

"I am sorry Mr. Wyatt."

"It's ok really. I should go and make arrangements. Good bye."

"Good bye and if there is anything that you need please feel free to contact me."

They hung up and Leo just stared at the phone in his hand. Cole saw him as he spoke on the phone.

"Leo what is it?" concerned for not only his girlfriend but for her sisters as well.

Leo just looked up at Cole and could see the worry in his eyes. "That was the US Coast Guard. They believe the girls are lost in the Bermuda Triangle."

"Excuse me?"

"Apparently they rented a sail boat a few days ago and have not been heard from since."

Cole turned away from Leo "Oh Man. I just found her please don't let me lose her now." Cole said to no one

"Cole I'm going down there. Are you coming?" Leo asked. He knew that Cole was still in hiding from the Sources henchmen, but he knew that he would not let anything to do with Phoebe go.

"Uh yeah I'm right behind you."

They orbed and shimmered out of the Manor and headed straight for Bermuda. Both realizing that once there, they would have to wait a t least 12hrs before contacting the Coast Guard of there presence.

--- ---- --- ----

Phoebe looked again in horror at what stared back at her. And that scared her more then anything. She looked in to the eyes of her sister. Then as all the rest she was gone like a fading light.


	11. Chapter 11

She watched, as the huge shark came at them, knowing there was nothing she could do to stop it. As the shark struck the log, both she and Prue were thrown into the sea, disappearing below the surface. Sinking, Piper tried to find her sister, knowing she could not swim, she would need what ever help she could give her, but her injured arm made it too hard for her to make her way back to the surface.

Gasping for air, Prue's head broke the surface as she flailed wildly, reaching for the log. As her arm connected for it, she searched the surface, yelling to her sister, but she received no reply. Brushing her tangled hair out of her face, she scanned the surface of the water, hoping to find Piper, but the only things she spotted was the gray fin bearing down on her, and the branch Piper had been using.

Having no choice, she momentarily let go of the log, reaching out as far as she could to grab at the branch, her fingers barely making contact as she once again felt the water close in over her head. Kicking and thrashing, her hand found the log and she pulled her head free from the salty water, her body shaking in fright. Turning her head, she could not spot the fin, but, there, coming up out of the briney ocean was a torpedo shaped form, heading straight for her.

Holding the branch tightly, she prepared to meet the cold blooded beast, not ready to become its lunch no matter what, yet she knew she would have no real chance of escaping from the razor sharp teeth. Pushing up on the log, she rose higher out of the water, grabbing the branch with both hands, she brought it crashing down on the sharks nose.

Knocked off its intended path, the shark swam off, turning swiftly for another run at her, she swung the branch once again, she had to spin away as the enraged shark came close to hitting her as he flipped away. Swimming towards her yet again she knew she had to drive it off, or she would never be able to find Piper, though it seemed like an eternity, it had only been a minutes since the attack had begun, and she was fast running out of strength.

As the silent killer swam at her yet again, she raised the branch, bringing it crashing down on its nose, hearing the thick wood crack as it drew blood. Turning away from the stinging pain, the shark quickly vanished, not even leaving a ripple in the water. Letting out the breath she had been holding, Prue laid her head against the log, sobbing in relief, until she spotted several more fins, moving swiftly towards her, from two different directions.

Crying out in disbelief, she could only stare helplessly as they bore down on her. Her eye's grew round as she saw one group disappear, only to have them attack the other, driving them off in a bloody battle beneath the surface of the water. Her gaze locked on them, she did not see the shape coming at her from below.

Piper swam like she had never swum before, struggling to the blue sky she could see from the watery depths, and her oldest sister, who was even now fighting for her life against a predator of the deep. She saw as the shark swam off, not noticing the other shapes approaching, just trying to make the surface, and the air that her body needed so badly. Finally, with one last stroke she was in the air, grabbing onto her sister for support.

Letting out a scream, Prue spun around in the water, losing her grip on the log, knocking them both back under. Gasping for air, they both surfaced, looking at each other in relief, and a bit of fear, not knowing what they would be able to do without the paddles. Just then, a rounded nose broke the surface, sending out clicks and whistles at them as the dolphin danced backwards on its tail.

Swimming over to them, two broke away from the group, approaching the two beleaguered sisters, and trying to get them to hold on, as they headed for shore. Laughing, Piper reached out for the smiling faced mammal, running her hand over its smooth, warm skin, much to Prues surprise.

"Prue, you have to try this," Piper said, forgetting everything for a moment in the joy of her discovery "they feel like warm rubber, and just look at the 'smile'"

Reaching out tentatively, Prue touched one of them, pulling her hand back as it raised its head. Realizing it was not trying to hurt her, she laid her hand upon it, remembering all the times she had watched 'Flipper' on TV as a child. Looking at her younger sister, she suddenly realized what they were trying to do. "Piper! They want us to go with them."

"What? You mean like on Flipper?"

"Yes." she said, a bit of fear in her voice.

"Lets do it."

"Is it safe?" Prue asked still unsure of the mammal before her, after her encounter with the shark

"It will be safer then staying in the water alone."

"Ok, but if I drown, I will never forgive you." Prue said, trying to convince herself that Piper was right. Grabbing on to the dorsal fins, they released the log, letting the dolphins take them to safety. An hour later, the two sisters finally touched the ground, their arms tired from the long trip, but grateful to the comical, yet brave creatures, they made there way to shore, laying there for a while, they let there water logged bodies rest.

As the sun finally started to set, they both rose, mindful of the tender skin on there faces, arms and shoulders from a day spent on the water and in the sun. Gazing around, they spotted the smouldering fire and the branches, pointing off into the jungle. With a brief nod to each other, they set off in silence, walking slowly as they felt unseen eye's watching them, following their every move.

The silence of the jungle unnerved the two, causing them to jump as a twig snapped, or a leaf rustled. Holding each others hands, their heart leapt to their throats as the heard a scream tear across the night, the sound of someone in extreme pain, and it sounded like Phoebe.

* * *

To 1treehillcharmed...guess you called that didn't you . she punched it in the nose ... ok with a stick but still..

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

He heard her scream again after they had left, or had they left. He ran back into the hut to find her reaching towards the window with her hand, tears running down her face.

"P…P..PP..."

"Ssshhh it's ok it wasn't real." He said softly running his hand over her head.

"Sh..She's D..Dead."

He now knew what she saw. It was what he had seen out on the water. One sister didn't make it. He had to reassure her though that they were both ok. If not she would never get better, and she too would soon follow her sister.

"Shhhh you don't know that. They're probably looking for you right now. Are they your sisters?"

All Phoebe could do was nod. "I love them both." She managed to say.

"I know. Go back to sleep. I'll stay right here." There was something about his voice that she found calming.

Taking the blanket, that once again was on the ground, he placed it over her. Stroking her head he finally had her calmed down as she slowly drifted back to sleep.

The images invaded her mind as she slept. The constant horror of Prues and Pipers death. She couldn't stop them; they just kept coming one after another. She saw the boat sink with them struggling to get out of the broken cabin, but they couldn't: they were trapped. As she had once witnessed her mothers drowning she was now witnessing her sisters. She could almost feel the water burn in her own lungs.

He now leaned against the outside wall of the hut just breathing in the warm air. He had sat with her for the past two hours having her wake only once, though much calmer. She still had her fever and he was starting to get really scared for her. If it didn't break soon it never would. He debated with himself if he should check on the signal fire. He knew that there was a small hope that one of the sisters would make it to shore, if the sharks didn't get her first. He looked back in to the hut to check on her one more time. Seeing her sleeping restfully for once he made his way to the beach once again.

Night was descending again on the island. Getting up he started outside to the hillside, watching as the sun sank into the sea. He had lost count the number of times he had seen the sunset and each time they were different. This one seemed to scream at him. Scream in pain for the loss of two people he didn't even know. Maybe it was the way she said that she loved them. His thoughts turned to his own sister. So much younger then he, she was always getting into something. This strange young girl reminded him so much of her. He guessed them to be about the same age as she was when he left.

Standing after the sun had gone he turned back towards the hut. He didn't want to leave her alone to long in case they came back to torment her again. To invade her mind and drive her insane.

She once again awoke with a feeling of being watched. Not wanting to see what was there, she lay there on her stomach with her eyes closed. Yet it did not help the feeling of tread that was starting to over come her. She dared to open her eyes to the darkness that was now all around her. She looked with her eyes afraid of moving. She wondered where he was. She knew that she was not alone on the island. Someone was helping her,but every time she awoke she was alone. He only seemed to be there when she slept.

Her eyes scanned through the small hut finally settling on the window. She knew that whatever she had seen before could not be real. She wouldn't believe it. She had to hang on to the thought that Piper was not dead. That Prue would protect her, they would protect each other. Then she saw it; again in the window just outside, only this time there was two.

They stood there starring at her, pale faced and wet. The matted and tangled hair from the water mixed with a few strands of seaweed. On one a huge gash along her forehead with the blood still running only to mix in with the salt water. They didn't move they only starred through her with their hollow eyes. Until one reached out for her, waving a hand slowly for her to come to them.

Phoebe at first was to shocked to move. The site of her sisters before her in a ghostly form had her lose all hope of ever seeing them again. The terror ripped through her body. The terror of a loss that she would never be able to live with.

Releasing her loss the only way she could as she let out a blood curdling "**NOOOOOOOO!!"**

As he walked down the hill he was almost at the hut when he heard her scream. There was something different about this one. It screamed pain and loss more then before. He started to run the remainder of the way before he stopped at the sounds of footfalls. Not knowing what or whom it could be he hid in the brush to his side and waited, as they soon ran past him. Standing after they were gone he watched as they headed towards the hut. Two figures in the night. Could it be? He wondered. He followed quietly as she continued to scream in the hut. He wanted to run to her, to comfort her, but he saw them enter the hut. He was never very good with people and he wouldn't know what to say. How would he explain who he was? He was sure that everyone figured him dead along time ago.

Prues leg still injured and both exhausted from their ordeal in the water, the two older Halliwells ran through the brush as best as they could to the sound that they knew had to be their youngest sister. Had it not been for her screams they would never have found her. Seeing the small hut they knew that was where she must have been.

Entering the small doorway the site before them froze them in their tracks. Phoebe sitting on the bed clutching the blanket to her chest, rocking back and forth. Repeating the word no over and over again.

Prue knew that she must have been sick, she could see the perspiration on her sisters' body. She took a step forward,just wanting to hold her baby girl.

Piper clasped her hand over her mouth at the site of Phoebe rocking. She had never seen her baby sister this petrified before, she seemed lost. She followed Prue as they made their way to her.

They both crouched in front of their sister. Knowing how scared she seemed, they did not want to startle her.

Phoebe sat there rocking, she didn't even hear them approach. Eyes wide in fright, body trembling, she stared right through them. Not seeing her sisters but the awful memory of the ghostly apparition from before.

She pulled way falling off the other side of the bed.

"G..Get Away from me!" she screamed as she pushed herself further from the bed and the figures on front of her.

"Phoebe it us." Piper told her calmly yet upset that her sister would pull away from them

"**NO!** Get away!" She repeated as she slowly made her way towards the wall. Grabbing a chair she pulled herself up. Standing unsteadily she stepped slowly towards the door.

"Prue?"

"Piper its ok." Prue tried to reassure though never taking her eyes off of Phoebe. "Phoebe please."

"No you're dead. I'm not coming." She yelled and ran out the door.

"Piper come on." She grabbed Pipers hand as they ran after their sister.

He saw her run and then the two other women run after her. He ran along side of them a few feet to their right, watching them. He didn't want anything to happen to her now that she had her sisters,_but why was she running a way?_

Phoebe ran with all the strength that she could muster. The images of her sisters still fresh in her mind. So pale and hollow, not the caring sisters that she remembered. She entered a clearing and stumbled over a stick sending her flying to the ground.

Prue and Piper ran behind her quickly making ground to catch up to her. Even with Prues bad leg there was no way that she would let that stop her from reaching Phoebe. They watched as she entered the clearing and fell. It was that fall that finally let them catch her. Running to her, Prue didn't even hesitate in grabbing her sister and holding her.

"Oh God, Phoebe." She cried as she held her sister.

Phoebe still delirious from the fever, thrashed in her sisters' arms. "**Let me go**!"

"Phoebe it us. Please stop." Piper begged on the verge of tears herself.

"Phoebe please look at us. We're here, were not going anywhere." Prue said lovingly.

Phoebe stopped slowly as the words hit her. Looking up into Pipers brown eyes she slowly reached her hand out to touch her face. Pulling back as soon as she touched it ,as fear that it would go right through. When she realized that it didn't she touched her again. "P..P..Piper?"

"Yes sweetie, it's really me." Piper said taking Phoebes hand in her.

Phoebe then looked up to meet Prues ice blue eyes.

"Oh baby we thought we'd lost you." Prue said between the tears hugging Phoebe close to her.

"Oh I'm sooo..rry I thought you were de..dead. I s..saw your gh..ghosts." Phoebe cried in Prues arms.

"Oh baby we're not dead." Piper told her as she rubbed her sisters' back. Only to have Phoebe flinch in pain

After about 20minutes they had calmed Phoebe down enough to get her to fall back to sleep.

"God Piper, she's burning up." Prue said.

"I know I can feel it too. Let's get her back to that hut."

"If we can find our way back." Prue said standing up with Phoebe in her arms.

"You gonna be ok with her?"

"Yeah I got her. You can't carry her with your arms anyway. We'll just take it slow. With the running that the three of us did we probably created a good trail to follow back." Prue said heading back in the direction that they had come.

He watched them from the tree line. Knowing now that she was in the hands of her sisters he was relieved. He would help them as much as possible but he would not go to them. Not yet. He watched them as they made their way back to the hut. He would make sure they got back there safely. Then he would retreat to his second hut.

They watched as two more came to the island. Two more magical souls. They could not stay. They had to leave. They watched as they found the other one. She was so close to joining them, her mind becoming weaker. They would obtain the souls of the magical ones. They watched, forever watching waiting for their moment to strike.


	13. Chapter 13

As they finally reached the hut, the long day started to catch up with all three of them. Setting her baby sister down on the bed, Prue and Piper each took separate sides, leaning against the cot holding her hands, and soon, they were all fast asleep, unaware of the silent figures watching them from outside.

By the feeble light of his home made candles, Taylor was able to see that her sisters had managed to bring her back safely, but that they were all in need of some first aid. The older two were almost as sunburnt as the youngest, and even from here he could see the lighter haired one had a badly swollen wrist, sprained if not broken, he thought, making a list of supplies to bring them. The dark haired one had been limping, and he had seen the drops of blood on the trail back.

Watching as the lone living mortal left, the spirits advanced on the hut, feeling the magical energy emanating from the sleeping trio. They were stopped at the doorway; not able to enter the man made dwelling, yet drawn to it as a moth to an open flame, hungry for the bright energy within. Sending out a tendril of energy, the _'leader'_ touched upon their thoughts, looking for the one thing that could be used against them, allowing the energy to combine with theirs.

For countless years they had lived on this island, each one landing here and dying, feeding the ever-increasing host of spirits. The only time they had ever felt fear was when a young man had arrived, carrying the same feel of magic as these three did, and he had been able to inflict pain on them, something they had never felt before. He too had finally died, and when he did, the hunger they had always felt was gone, his magic replacing it.

Knowing what they might be able to do to them, they still yearned for the spark they carried, and the only way they would get it, was if they died. Touching their thoughts, they drew out their deepest fears, using their own worst nightmares against them. The spirits watched as the slumbering forms started to twitch caught up in the dream, unable to awaken.

--- ----

Phoebe found herself confronted yet again by the horrible sight of her sisters, but this time they were not standing there silently, this time they were angry.

"Phoebe!" Prue said, advancing with her arms out, trying to grab her, "why did you leave us there?"

"You left us to die!." Piper said.

"**NOO!**" Phoebe cried, trying to back away, "I couldn't get to you. I **tried**!"

"You didn't_ try_ hard enough, we are dead because of you!" Piper said, grabbing her arm, drawing her towards them. The cold clammy skin of her hand left a burning sensation where it touched Phoebe. Trying to pull free, tears streaming down her face, Phoebe was pulled closer and closer to the waters edge. "Look into the water, see how we died!" she was ordered.

No matter how hard she tried, Phoebe was unable to look away, as she once again saw the sailboat starting to sink, but this time, she was shown the inside of the cabin, as the roof fell down upon them, trapping them, and the water started to rush in.

She could see the fear on their faces, as Piper tried to lift her head from the water, and as Prue tried to hold her breath, the water cover them both, dragging them both down towards the ocean floor. Their eye's staring up, watching as the surface of the water faded from view. Then they started to thrash, needing to breath, but finding no air, only the water that was filling their lungs, the struggle ended as each one died, hanging lifeless in the current at the bottom of the sea.

Her heart raced, as the scene started once again to play out, helpless to stop it.

--- ----

Piper found herself sitting in a seat, but it was not the comfortable seat of her jeep, it was the multi colored seat of an airplane. Gripping the armrests, her white knuckled hands left a slight indent in the hard surface, as she looked around for someone, anyone else, but the huge plane was empty.

Glancing out the window, she saw the clouds passing by, the wispy softness appearing to be solid, as she struggled to undo the seatbelt that was holding her in place. With a click, it opened, allowing her to stand; she made her way towards the front of the jumbo jet, searching for the people who should be there.

The plane lurched, sending her crashing into the row of seats beside her, and then, to her horror, she could feel it as it started to descend, but it was not going down, as it should, as the engine suddenly went quiet. Looking up, she saw the door to the cockpit open, as a man stepped out. Tossing a smile her way, he reached out and pulled the handle on the emergency exit, stepping out into the whistling air and disappeared.

As the plane started to shake and shimmy, plunging towards the earth below, the yellow cups of the oxygen masks dropped down, spinning wildly in the windswept cabin. Her body trembeling, she slowly made her way forward, holding onto the seats to stay on her feet. Making it to the open door of the cockpit, her eye's grew wide as she looked at the damaged controls and then out the window, she saw the ground, rushing up at her, with no way to stop the huge planes free-fall, she screamed.

Opening her eyes, she found she was once again siting in the plane.

--- ----

Prue found herself walking along a beautiful beach, the water lapping gently upon the shore. Looking out over the calm water, she noticed something washed upon the sand, and, as she approached it, she started to cry. There, looking like she had the day she had died, was her mother.

She was not alone, though, for there beside her, face down in the sand was another body, one she recognized all to well. Reaching out a trembling hand, she gently rolled the body over, not wanting to see, but at the same time to afraid not to.

As the body rolled over, the face of her younger sister came into view; the brown eyes open, starring off into eternity. Crying out, she brushed the hair back from Pipers face, laying her hand on the cold skin, she wept, for her sister, her mother, and herself.

Feeling something brush against her leg, she looked down, and the despair she had been feeling turned to terror, for there, and all around her, the body's of all her family, friends, and lovers started to wash up on the shore, each one dead, drowned like her mother and sister.

Stumbling from one to another, she searched desperately for any sign of life, but there was none. Phoebe, Leo, Darryl, Andy, and so many others, dead, and she could do nothing to help them. She had failed in her role as the protector, allowed them to die. Rushing blindly away, she did not see the cliff in front of her, and as she fell off the edge, she saw the water below, knowing that she would now share the same fate as the rest.

Standing up, she found herself back on the beach.

--- ----

For what seemed like hours they stood there, feeding off the fear the three gave off, each one growing weaker and weaker as the dreams repeated endlessly. Soon, the first would be too weak to resist them, and then they could will her to leave the safety of the hut, sending her to her death.

They had not counted on her strength of will.

--- ---- --- ----

Going back to his other hut, he started to mix the last of the few precious ingredient he had left to make one more batch of the remedy, hoping it would be enough. He returned to the hut, leaving a small package of medical supplies, intending to check and see how they were all doing. In the early morning light, he could just make out forms, standing all around the dwelling, and knowing what was happening, he sat down, holding his head in his hands, he was to late, the spirits had managed to get to them.

Sensing the humans return, the spirits were forced to withdraw, releasing their hold on the three young witches, allowing them to react to their surroundings. Screams shattered the silence as the ghosts left, causing him to rush forward, he stopped in the doorway, just looking at the sight before him as the older two tried to calm the younger one.

"Get away from **me**!" she screamed, swinging out at them, knocking the black haired one back, she tried to run. "You are **not my sisters**!"

"**Phoebe!** Listen to us, _please!"_ Piper cried, as her baby sister rushed out the door and into the awakening jungle.


	14. Chapter 14

She ran into the daylight as the sun crest over the jungle before her. She had to get away from them. They would not take her as they did her sisters. Frantic as a wild animal she continued to push her way through the dense brush as the hot tears ran down her face.

Leaving Prue behind, Piper ran after her little sister, knowing that she was in no shape to be running through the jungle.

Prue slowly picked herself off the ground as she watched Piper run after Phoebe.

"Piper, **wait!"** she hollered after her sister. "Great." She said to no one as she watched both her sisters disappear into the jungle. 

She looked down at her leg and saw the blood running once again down the back of her calf. Limping over to the shelves in the hut she began looking for something that would help stop the bleeding. Grabbing a old cloth she began to tie it around the wound on her leg. When she noticed something outside that caught her eye. Was that a person running after Piper? She wondered as the figure disappeared into the brush.

Tying off the wound, Prue limped out the door and sat on the small log just outside the door. She knew there was no way that she could have gone after Piper. By the time she had run out the door it was too late: they were both gone. All Prue could do now was wait. Wait and pray that Piper could find Phoebe and convince her that they were her sisters and not some apparitions.

As she waited her thoughts turned to the figure that she was sure that she saw. She knew that it was not a ghost, that in fact it was a real person. But who and why? She also knew that someone had been watching over Phoebe since the accident. She had cuts to her back, but they had been tended to. And her sunburn was toning down. Something that would only happen with the help of a cream of some sort. 

Getting up Prue turned to go back into the hut to find some food if any. That was when she noticed it, there by the door a small package. Looking around again she carefully picked it up and looked inside. Finding bandages and what looked like a cream of some sort and a bottle of something. Prue was not sure. Carrying it inside she emptied the contents on the make shift counter top. Opening the bottle of liquid she smelled it, pulling away in disgust immediately.

"Augh. What is that?" she said as she quickly replaced the top. Looking over everything else she placed the bag to one side. Realizing that her thoughts of another person where true, Prue could not help to wonder who this mysterious person was.

--- ---- --- ----

Phoebe continued her run through the brush with Piper not that far behind her. She was getting tired and didn't know how much longer she could go on as she tripped and stumbled a few times. Her breath becoming shallow as she tried to continued to run. Tripping again for the final time as she fell forward landing in a pool of mud.

--- ----

Piper continued to follow Phoebe and was slowly catching up to her. She knew that her little sister could not out-run her the shape that she was in.� "Phoebe please stop." She called out to her, but got no response. Only the continual sound of her baby sister running.

She watched as she tripped and stumbled with every step. Then as she was just about to reach her she stumbled again only this time she was not able to stop herself as she fell into a pool of mud.

As soon as Phoebe fell she tried to get up. Yet�with each push of her arms she found herself more engulfed in the mud. Starting to panic Phoebe kicked and thrashed about in the small pool that she was in. 

Piper finally arrived at the spot where Phoebe lay in the mud and tried to calm her sister down. "Phoebe please its me. You have to believe me. I would never hurt you. I love you."

"No get_ away_ from **me**!" Phoebe yelled back. Not realizing that with every movement she made she sank further into the mud

Piper watched as Phoebe tried everything to pull away from her. It was then that Piper realized what was happening. Her sister was caught in quick sand.

"Phoebe you have to listen to me please. You have to stay still." Piper told her calmly. "Phoebe you're caught in quick sand. The more that you move around the deeper you are going to sink."

Piper looked around for anything that would help her get Phoebe out of the mud. Anything, a large stick, a vine, but there was nothing.

He watched as they ran through the brush. They had no real direction as to where they were going. He followed along the side as he watched her trip and stumble continually. Then he saw her fall. He knew the area that they were in and panicked. If she fell in the wrong spot all his help would be for not.

Clearing the brush he froze when he spotted her thrashing in the mud. With her sister trying to calm her down. Clearing his throat he approached the two sisters.

Piper was not having any luck getting Phoebe to calm down. And she was starting to get worried as she watched helplessly as her sister sank further into her muddy tomb. She was just about ready to jump in after her, when she heard something behind her. Turning to freeze who or whatever it was out of instinct she was surprised to find herself face to face with a man in his mid 70's.

He ran to the edge and immediately flopped down on his stomach reaching out to Phoebe. "Take my hand. Please."

She never responded. She just saw Piper and wanted to get a way from her.

Never taking his eyes off of Phoebe, "What's her name?" he asked Piper

"Uh. Phoebe." she answered still in shock that someone had come out of no where to help her.

"Phoebe please, you must calm down and take my hand. I've helped you to this point I will not let anything happen to you."

Now almost up to her shoulders in the mud, Phoebe looked at him and could see the caring look that he gave her. She trusted him. She was not sure why but she did. Calming down she pulled her hand out of the mud and reached towards him. Grasping his hand in hers she let him pull her out of the muddy deeps.

Pulling her free from the mud he pulled her into a hug. "Ok, your ok now." He looked at Piper not saying anything, before standing and lifting Phoebe off the ground. Turning back towards the hut he carried her in his arms, with Piper right beside him, worried about her baby sister.

--- ---- 

Prue was starting to get really worried about both her sisters. They had being gone to long now, and she was wondering where they were. She looked around the small hut for something that may give her a clue as to who was helping her sister. She came across what looked to be an old flight jacket. She started to read the name that was embroidered above the right chest pocket when she heard someone calling her name.

"**Prue!"**

Dropping the jacket back to the ground she limped as fast as she could to the doorway

"**Piper?"** Prue called back to her. 

Reaching the doorway Prue was surprised to see Piper followed by an older man, who was carrying Phoebe.

Sharing a look with her sister Piper just shrugged her shoulders at Prue.

--- ----

He carried her through the brush with her sister looking at him constantly. _Protective _he thought. As they cleared the brush that surrounded the hut he set eyes on the other one. He was starting to gather who was who. The one that he was with was the middle one. He could see the look in her eyes as she looked at Phoebe. And he could see the look in the eyes of the dark haired one. And by that he could tell that she was the oldest. The caring and protective look, the one he used to have when it came to his sister. 

He walked past her without a word. Walking into the hut he placed Phoebe onto the bed. He could still feel the heat radiating from her body, and knew that her fever was not yet getting any better. He walked over to where Prue had laid out the medical supplies and grabbed the jar of liquid. Mixing the right amount of liquid with water he made his way over to her on the bed.

"Phoebe you need to wake up. You need to drink this." He said trying to wake her once again.

Prue watched as the stranger placed her baby on to the cot. Then, he went to the supplies that she had found earlier, and started to mix the vial smelling liquid with water. Not knowing what it was or who he was, she limped over to him and grabbed the glass from his hands.

"What are doing?" he asked.

"No, what are you doing? Who the hell are you and what is this stuff that you are trying to feed my sister?"

"It's the only thing right now that will save her."

"Save her? That stuff smells like it will kill her. Get away from her now." Prue glared at him.

"Please you must trust me. I've not hurt her yet have I?"

Piper watched Prue as she confronted the stranger. As she listened she knew that he had a valid point. If he had wanted to hurt Phoebe he would have done so already. "Prue he's right. And he helped me get her out of the quick sand." Piper tried to reason with her sister.

Prue turned to Piper and glared at her as if she had just been slapped in the face. Her own sister was defending a man she had just laid eyes on. And when it came to the health of her own sister. "Piper."

"Prue please, we have to help her some how and I think this may be the only way." Piper begged her sister

"Fine but I'll do it." Prue said with a hint of anger in her voice. Turning back to Phoebe she took the glass over to her sister.

Bending down to the side of the bed Prue was just about to lift Phoebes head off the bed when suddenly Phoebe started to gasp for breath.

"Phoebe?" Prue panicked as her sister was suddenly having trouble breathing

"Prue what happened?" Piper asked as she came over to where Phoebe lay on the bed.

"I don't know."

"She's having a seizure. It's a reaction from the poison in her system." He said from the door.

Prue and Piper just stared up at him in shock. After all that they had been through to get back together they were going to lose Phoebe and there was nothing that they could do to stop it. 


	15. Chapter 15

As Phoebe started to convulse, her sisters rushed to her side, trying to keep her from falling off the bed they held here down, laying there slight frames on top of her, but still she almost threw them both off. Watching the two, Taylor joined them, and together the three managed to hold her until she went limp.

"Oh my god!" Prue said, looking up at Piper with a shocked face, "she's not breathing!"

"What!" Piper asked, reaching out and feeling for a pulse, not finding it. "C.P.R."

Taking her cue from her sister, Prue started to do compression, while Piper tilted Phoebe's head back, pinching off her nose, then she blew two quick breaths into her sisters lungs, she waited as Prue counted to 5 before she blew the life giving air once again. The only thought going through her mind was counting to five and then breathing for her sister.

Taylor stood back, not quite sure what they were doing, but knowing in his heart that what they were doing was her only chance. He stood there, waiting as over and over they repeated the cycle, stopping only to check her pulse and switch places. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, they stopped, smiling slightly as she started to breathe on her own again.

"Phoebe?" he heard the one named Prue ask softly, "Phoebe baby, can you hear me?"

Letting out a soft groan, Phoebe forced open her eye's, looking up at her sisters, she gave a slight smile before she drifted of to sleep once again.

"Prue, will she be alright?" Piper asked, sitting down on the bed holding her little sisters' hand.

"I hope so." She said quietly, before turning to face the stranger who seemed to have taken care of the youngest Halliwell. "Who are you?" she asked, trying not to sound too brusque. "And how did you get here?"

"Who are you people?" he asked, "I have done nothing to any of you, yet you treat me like I was your enemy." His nerves where almost shot, having spent the last two days caring for the youngest, and then to have the oldest react as she had, after everything he had done.

"I'm Prue, and these are my sisters, Piper and Phoebe." she told him, indicating to the two sitting on the bed. From her tone, he could tell she was the one who tried to protect the others, just as he used to. "So who are you?"

"My name is Charles, and I still want to know what gives you the right to treat me like you did? Do you always skip introductions and go straight for the throat?" he asked, trying to calm things down a little.

"Your right," Prue said, realizing she had once again jumped to conclusions, not giving him a chance to explain. "But when it comes to my sisters, I don't take chances, especially when one is hurt. I'm sorry for the way I reacted"

"I can understand your concern, and I am sorry as well, but that is the last of the antidote, and I won't be able to make any more if it is spilled. I just hope there is enough to help." he said softly, looking at the sleeping woman, the one who was so much like his own sister.

"What is wrong with her?" Piper asked concern coloring her voice.

"She was cut up very badly on the coral around the island, as I'm sure you noticed, and it's poisonous, only three others have survived it before."

"Were they...?"

"No, she's not as bad as they were, but the fever needs to break, and hopefully, it will, soon." he told her, answering her unanswered question.

"How long until it does?" Piper said, not even looking up from her sisters flushed face.

"Of the three that survived, it broke within the first couple of days, but your sister is going on almost four days now, and with all the running off she has done, she has been pumping it through her system. Truthfully, I don't know if she will. If it doesn't break soon..." he said, not able to finish the sentence.

"You really seem to care about her." Prue said seeing the way he was looking at Phoebe, the concern on his face matched her own.

"She reminds me of my little sister." he said, a catch in his voice.

"Charles, I'm sorry about not giving you a chance, I just..."

"I know what you mean, and if that was my sister, I'm sure I would have done the same thing."

Prue cast him a grateful look, and going over to him, she gave him a quick hug, the first one he had had in a long time.

"How long have you been here?" Piper asked

"What year is it?"

"2001"

"56 years now." he replied, after doing some quick math in his head.

"You disappeared in 194..." Prue stopped, her attention drawn back to the flight jacket she had seen earlier, and remembering the plane they had found on the other island "You were part of Flight 19!"

"Yes, but how did you know?" he was surprised that this young woman had heard about it, surprised that anyone had remembered.

"Your Lt. Charles Taylor, aren't you? What, how, did you end up here?"

"We don't know, one minute we were flying along, and then everything just went wrong. We couldn't find our way back, the instruments wouldn't work, and the weirdest part was that we thought we were right over the Florida coast."

"Excuse me, but what are you talking about?" Piper asked, a confused look on her face.

"Flight 19 is one of the greatest mysteries of the military. They took of for a routine training flight and then they just vanished. No wreckage was ever found and to this day no one knows what happened to them." Prue explained. (AN: this is a real even that happened in 1947 off the Florida coast)

"How have you managed to survive all these years?" Piper asked Taylor.

"Why don't we take care of you two, and I will fill you in." He told them, having noticed that they were both still in pain. Piper holding her wrist protectively in front of her and Prue trying to stand awkwardly with only one good leg.

Leading them over to a small bench, he first looked at Pipers wrist, thankful when he found no broken bone's, he wrapped it up and applied some of the ointment to her sun burn. Grateful for the relief, Piper returned to sit beside Phoebe while he turned his attention to Prue.

"Well, I have some good news and bad news," he said, "I can fix this, but you will not like what I have to do." he told her after looking at the injury on her leg.

"Why? What do you need to do?" she asked, knowing she was not going to like the answer.

"I have to stitch it closed, and the only thing I have to dull the pain isn't that strong." he met her eyes, "It's going to hurt."

Knowing she had no real choice, Prue reluctantly let him do it, biting down on the screams she wanted to release so as not to disturb her youngest sister, fearful of her running off again. Finishing up, Taylor wrapped a bandage around it, and applied the sun burn ointment to her as well.

Rejoining the other two, they sat there keeping vigil over the young witch, telling each other about their lives, hoping for a miracle to happen, and for Phoebe to wake, her lively spirit once again filling their lives. Unintentionally, they fell asleep, leaving the silent battle raging in Phoebe's body to run its course, for good or bad.


	16. Chapter 16

Approaching the small hut they once again watched as they slept. They noticed that Taylor was also with them. They hesitated briefly. He could not stop them from meeting their goal, as they once again reached out to the minds of the young witches. Only this time something was different. They were pushed away. Realizing what was happening they realized that they had to act quickly before it was to late. All was not lost to them yet: there was still a chance that they would take one.

* * *

Phoebe walked alone down the stretch of the white sandy beach. Stopping she turned to look out to the sea. The sea that had claimed her sisters. She was alone. Wipping away the lone tear that threatened to wash down her face she continued her walk. Suddenly stopping at the figures on front of her. Pale and hollow they once again beckoned her to them. Reaching to her as a mother to their child. Phoebe froze at first but then she looked again and continued forward towards them. Giving into the hope that she could see her sisters again. All she had to do was reach them, to reach to them.

With each step she took she could feel their strength growing and their pull to her stronger.

* * *

Charles stirred in his sleep not really sleeping, more like napping. He woke and sat up straighter against the wall that he was leaning against. He sat and watched the three girls on front of him sharing the small bed that occupied one wall of the hut. Prue was laying right beside Phoebe and Piper with her head on the bed next to them. He had watched them earlier when they talked and kept vigil. And he realized that there was nothing that they would not do for each other. They seemed to share a special bond that only they knew. In some ways it seemed almost magical.His memories turning to the love that he shared for his own baby sister, a small tear escaped his eye.

Prue slowly woke as the throbbing in her lag was getting almost unbearable. She opened her eyes and noticed Charles wipping away a tear. She remembered his telling them the night before about his sister and she realized that the three of them being there was probably the cause of his tear.

"You ok?" Prue asked quietly so as not to disturb her sleeping sisters.

"I will be. Thanx." He replied. "You knowI hate to do this but we should really wake up Phoebe."

Looking down at her sleeping sister

Prue pushed away the strands of hair that were covering Phoebes face. "Why?" she asked not wanting to wake her sister. _She always looks so adorable when she's sleepin_g she thought to herself.

"You never had a chance to give her the medication earlier. She'll need it to help fend off the poison."

Over the course of the day, and with Phoebe falling back to sleep right away, Prue had completely forgotten about the medication.

"Phoebe, honey you need to wake up." Prue said softly as she gently shook her sleeping sister. Of the three Phoebe was the hardest one to wake up, she always was.

"Prue what are you doing?" Piper asked as she lifted her head from the bed.

"We never gave her the medication to fight off the poison."

Piper now sat up and started to help Prue with there sister. Getting worried that she wasn't responding they started to panic. "Prue?"

"I don't know Piper." She answered the unfinished question.

Seeing the girls struggle to wake Phoebe, Charles approached the bed. Placing his hand on her neck he felt for a pulse.

Seeing his actions Prue looked up to met his gaze now with new worry.

"She's still alive but I don't think we have much more time. It's very weak." He said meeting her gaze. Then he felt it. Quickly jumping up, he ran out of the hut and around to the one side. "Let her go." He demanded

"She can hurt us. We need her magic."

"Magic? What are you talking about? She's just a girl."

"They are more then that. The other two can fight us now. They pushed us away, but she can not."

"That's because I told them about you. Now let her go." He demanded again with a new determination in his voice.

"We will not give up Taylor. You can not protect them forever." He told him as he disappeared in a faint glow.

* * *

Phoebe continued to walk towards them when suddenly they seemed to just vanish, leaving her once again alone on the beach. Then she heard them. Looking around she saw no one for miles. But the voices continued. She was drawn to them, the sound of the voices she thought she would never hear again. the sound of her sisters.

"Phoebe come on honey please wake up." Piper practically begged, getting more scared by the minute.

"Mmmmffff."

"Phoebe?" Prue encouraged her more. "Come on sweetie we have to give you this medicine, it'll make you feel better."

"Prue?"

"Yeah we're both here Phoebs. Now come on drink this." Prue told her as she gently lifted her head off the bed.

As the first drops hit the inside of her mouth Phoebe recoil back. "Uh, yuck."

"Phoebe we know it tastes like crap, but you have to drink it." Prue told her gently but firmly. Once again holding the glass to her sisters mouth.

With much disgust Phoebe drank the foul liquid that Prue had.

"Now rest." She ordered

Phoebe lifted her hand in a mock salute to her sister. "Yes Ma'am."

"Love you." Both Prue and Piper said giving Phoebe a kiss in the forehead before she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

The day past with no more then a few mumbles from Phoebe. That night however they got the best news the two older Halliwells would ever receive...Phoebes fever had broke.

Although she was now on her road to recovery Phoebe was still very weak from her ordeal and spent most of the next few days sleeping. Over the hours of those days Phoebe was filled in on what had happened to her sisters and who the mystery person was that had saved her life.

"I still can't believe you guys rode with dolphins. That is soo cool." Phoebe told her sisters one night.

"Yeah well, it wasn't much of a barrel of laughs before that let me tell you." Prue laughed at her baby sister

"You did great Prue." Pipe told her as she pulled her big sister in for a hug.

* * *

Sitting at the beach one day, in the shade, Prue watched as Piper swam in the water. They had left Phoebe sleeping in the hut with Charles to watch after her. Knowing their baby sister she would try and push her recovery faster then she should.

"Hey Prue." Piper said as she drew her sister from her thoughts.

"Hey yourself. I can't believe that you would get back in the water after what happened to us, what, a week ago."

"Your just afraid of the water Prue that's why you think I'm nuts." Piper laughed at her as she sat in the sand beside her. "How's the leg by the way?"

"It's ok."

"Prue you know what's really good for that? The salt water. Just come down to the waterline. I'll be right beside you I promise."

"No way. If we ever get out of her I'm never going on a boat again with you two. Ever."

"We'll see." Piper laughed at her again as she fell back in to the sand.

"What ever." Prue said as she also fell into the sand beside her sister.

"Hey are you two sleeping out here or what?"

"Phoebe what are you doing up?" Prue sat up and went immediately into her mother mode.

"Well I was awake and saw that my two favorites sisters were no where around. Charles said you were down here."

"Ok but that doesn't answer my question."

"I got bored and wanted be with you." She said as she sat down beside her sisters and placed her head on Prues shoulder.

"Ok fine. But you are _not_ going swimming." Prue told her as she placed her arm around Phoebe giving her a slight squeeze.

Piper had gone back into the water for another swim when she was suddenly greeted by the smiling face, and the happy clicks and whistles of a dolphin

"Hey Prue what is that with Piper?" Phoebe said standing up and starting for the water.

Prue sat up off the sand and looked out towards her sister in the water. "I think that may be our friends." Prue laughed at the memory of hers and Pipers ride with the dolphins. Then she remembered something else. Phoebe had always loved dolphins and she recalled how her baby sister reacted when Piper and her had told her about the ride they got from the happy mammal.

"Phoebe don't even think about it." Prue warned her sister.

Even though she knew that Phoebe was still a little weak from being so sick, she knew that if Phoebe made a run for it there would be no way that Prue would catch her before she reached the water.

Phoebe watched as Piper played with the dolphin. She toyed with the idea of going out to join them until she heard Prues warning. She watched for a few minutes before the kid in Phoebe won out over the inner battle she was having. She turned to meet Prues glare and smiled.

"_Phoebe_." Prue warned her again in a tone that her sister knew all to well.

Turning back to the water Phoebe ran. She knew that there was no way that Prue could catch her with her bad leg. So she took off in search of some fun. Hitting the water she ran a few steps in before diving into the water. The last thing she heard before she went under was Prue yelling at her.

Piper was having such a good time swimming and playing with the dolphin that she didn't see the commotion on the beach that was being caused by her younger sister. She was drawn from her fun by the sound of Prue yelling out Phoebes name. Turning to the beach all she could see was Prue standing up and limping to the water. Not seeing Phoebe she started to panic. Where had she gone?

As she started to make her way to shore, Piper was suddnely pulled under the water. Thrashing to get way from whatever had grabbed her. Piper quickly kicked her self-free and broke the surface of the water. Only to be followed a few seconds later by the smiling face of her baby sister.

"**Phoebe!** What the **hell** are you doing? Trying to give me a hear attack?"

"Sorry Pipe."

"What are you doing out her anyway? You're supposed to be resting."

"I know, but I saw you out here playing with the dolphins and wanted to come."

"Augh you. Prue is going to kick your ass when you get back there you do know that right?"

"I know. But I figure that this could be worth it."

Piper couldn't help but laugh at her sister. She knew that this would mean a lot to Phoebe. So she didn't force the issue of her going back to the shore.

"Ok, but you are not staying that long."

"Thanx Pipe." Phoebe reached over and gave her sister a hug before pushing her under the water and swimming away.

Coming back to the surface Piper swam after her sister. "You better swim Phoebe because your dead." Piper called after her laughing.

Piper stopped when she saw one of the dolphins leap over Phoebe. Wanting her to enjoy the moment as she had a week ago.

Phoebe swam away from Piper after pushing her under. She slowed as she saw a from swimming up to her leaping out of the water every so often. Suddenly she felt the spray of the water cascading from above her as the smiling mammal leaped over her.

"Now that's cool." She said to no one.

The dolphin then resurfaced and came right up to Phoebe almost kissing her. Reaching out her hand she gently rubbed the top of its head. Laughing at the rubbery texture. The dolphin moved closer so that Phoebes hand was resting on its dorsal fin. Realizing what was going to happen Phoebe grabbed a hold of it with both hands. Swinging her body towards his tail she was soon gliding across the water.

Dipping under the water Phoebe soon found herself swimming over the coral. The colours in the crystal clear waters was nothing short of amazing. Then schools of small blue and yellow fish darting between the living coral.

Surfacing again Phoebe took in a breath before they went down again. Over the white sand the crabs and prawns scurried along the bottom of the sea.

Once again they surfaced. Coming to a stop, Phoebe let go. Facing the dolphin she placed both her hands on either side of his head, placing a gentle kiss on his nose. "Thank you." She said quietly.

Giving off a few clicks and whistles he turned and swam off. Leaving Phoebe near the shore.

Piper swam up to her sister and they walked ashore together. Not noticing that their oldest sister was not there.

"So Phoebe, you happy now?" Piper said with a smile, knowing what the answer would be.

"Oh Piper. It was amazing. And well worth the wrath I'm about to face." She answered.

Looking up the beach, "Speaking of the wrath you're about to get. Where's Prue?"

Noticing now that their oldest sister was no where to be found, "Maybe she went back to the hut." Phoebe suggested.

"Maybe. But you think she would have said something. Come on lets go see." Piper said, as they made their way back to the small hut that had now become their home, as Charles was using his other hut as his.

Lagging a bit behind her sister Phoebe was getting worried. It was not like Prue to just leave like that.

"Phoebs you ok?" Piper asked concerned that her sister may have over done it.

"I'm just a bit tired. And worried about Prue."

"I know so am I. Come on." Piper replied as she wrapped her arm around Phoebes waist giving her a bit of help.

Arriving to the hut they spotted Charles sitting on the stool log out front, cooking something that smelt amazing.

"Hey Charles have you seen Prue?" Piper asked as she helped Phoebe sit on the ground

"No I thought she was with you."

"She was. But when we came out of the water she was gone." Phoebe told him

"Ok. I'll go check towards my place. Maybe she just went for a walk or something."

"Thank you Charles." Piper said as she sat down next to Phoebe.

"Where is she Piper?" Phoebe asked with a shaky voice.

Wrapping her arm around Phoebe, Piper pulled her towards her. "I don't know Phoebe. I don't know."


	17. Chapter 17

As Prue sat back down on the beach she leaned back, letting the warm sunshine lull here to sleep.

Watching them from the woods, they saw the younger two frolicking in the water, not paying attention to the one reclined on the beach. They knew now was the chance they needed, their chance to separate them, making them weaker, and easier to defeat.

Drifting slowly forward, they surrounded the oldest, using their ability to blend in to the background, making the beach seem empty yet again. Standing there, they watched as the twocame out of the water, and after a brief discussion, headed back into the jungle, leaving them alone, free to get what they craved.

* * *

Approaching his hut and not seeing any sign of Prue, Charles felt his heart sink, knowing the others would be upset. Knowing how they would react to his news, he decided to look back towards the beach, hoping he would find some sign of where she was.

* * *

"Piper, do you think she's ok? I mean, is she just lost?" Phoebe asked, looking up into her older sisters' face.

"You know Prue, she's a city girl, if there are no street sign's she's out of her element." Piper told her, hoping that was all it was. "She's probably trying to find her way back right now."

"And swearing to never leave Frisco again." Phoebe said, chuckling a bit at the image of her sister trying to find a street sign in the woods.

"Any minute now, Charles will show up with her and she will have some excuse about where she's been."

Safe in the middle child's arms, Phoebe prayed that that was all it was, but the nagging memory of what the spirits of the island had tried to do to her would not leave her mind.

* * *

Her mind still fuzzy from her brief nap, Prue woke up noticing that the sun had traveled only a little ways across the sky. Looking out towards the water, she saw her sisters still swimming and decided to return to their hut. Calling out to them she saw them wave in reply, turning, she headed for the trail, not noticing as the two forms in the water fade out of sight, leaving the water calm and still.

They knew just how to weaken her. They had seen it in her mind before, with her fear of the water. And, as she walked into the jungle, they hide the trail she wanted, using their abilities to send her to the one place on the island they could finish her off with no interference from him.

Walking towards what she thought was safety, Prue never noticed as the trees and bushes around her seemed to blur, the outline changing and moving. They were leading her to the high cliffs, knowing that they could not be found once they reached their destination. The magical barriers surrounding the cliffs only allowed the spirits to enter.

* * *

Searching the beach, Charles spotted footprints heading toward the jungle, but they were not Pipers or Phoebes, for he could tell from the depth, that someone limping made them. Looking in the direction they were headed, he knew that Prue was in serious trouble, the spirits were seeking them yet again. The past week had only been a reprieve.

Cursing himself for his own stupidity, he rushed off in the direction of his hut, knowing he would need a few things if he was going to stop what was about to happen. He could not stand by and let another suffer the fate of so many before.

* * *

"Piper, it's starting to get dark, where are they?" Phoebe asked, pacing in the small hut.

"I wish I knew, but if something was wrong Charles would let us know. Now would you please sit down, pacing won't do Prue any good, or you for that matter."

"I know, but I have to do something, otherwise I will go insane worrying." the youngest replied, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Do you think she's..."

"She is fine, this is Prue we are talking about after all, she can be so stubborn she probably won't except the idea that she's lost and needs help."

Piper was not about to let her baby sister know just how worried she was about Prue, for then Phoebe would want to go looking, and that was the last thing she needed to be doing now. The long swim had worn her out more then she would admit, and traipsing through the jungle at night could cause her to suffer a relapse. She put her trust in Charles, knowing from his actions that he was an honorably man and knew the island better then they ever would.

Removing the crab that had been cooking over the fire, Piper fetched the salad she had made, and carefully put a few of the leaves Charles had given her into Phoebe's food, knowing it would have the desired affect, giving her sisters body the rest it needed.

* * *

Prue's leg was throbbing and the walk was taking longer then it should, as she started to realize that she did not know where she was. Looking around, she spotted a cliff face rising above her, and walking up the trail to it, she decided to go to the top, trying to spot the small clearing where the hut was.

They had her, a few more steps and they would be able to hold her, for the barrier would not allow anyone living through it, either way, without help. They knew that even though she was still among the living she could enter, with their help, so long as she remained amongst them, her presence hidden in the circle of ghost.

Stepping across the barrier, Prue never realized what was happening, as suddenly two forms appeared, grabbing her arms.

"Move witch! We have waited long enough for you, now the wait will end and your essence will belong to us for eternity!" the one on her right hissed.

* * *

He rushed as fast as he could, cursing the sun as it set, causing him to slow down in the darkening jungle. The few supplies he had managed to acquire over the years were inadequate for what was needed, but it was all he had. He stopped as he reached the trail, taking a deep breath to clear his thoughts, knowing he had to remain alert or he would miss his chance.

* * *

The spirits led her deep into the unknown darkness, the sun hidden behind the towering cliff, more and more appearing to follow them to their destination. All around her, ghost from different time periods, and different cultures appeared, some wearing tribal dresses from the Caribbean, others dressed in faded clothes, from different centuries.

"Who are you?" she asked trying to think of a way out of her predicament.

"No talking!" the first one told her, tightening his grip on her arm. "The Ancient One will decide what to tell you!"

"Who is the Ancient One?" she asked, earning herself a slap.

Her attention was drawn to some buildings, older then any she had ever seen before. The structures were beautiful to look at, spirals and towers rising from most of them and they almost looked to be made out of the very coral that surrounded the island.

They lead her to the middle of the 'town', stopping in the Center Square. Using a shackle they bound her to a post with one ankle. Moving to the front of an ornately carved building, they bowed down to the woman who came out, her ethereal beauty not hiding the hate she showed towards the oldest Halliwell.

"Do not try to escape!" she said, her voice carrying across the square. "You can not leave our territory, nor will either of your sisters be able to enter, for only those like us may pass the barrier."

"Those like you?" Prue asked, not sure what she meant by that statement

"Those who dwell here for eternity, their lives measured not in how long they have been alive, but by how long they have been dead."

Movement to her side drew Prue's gaze, there, walking swiftly forward was Charles, his face a determined mask, as he walked up to the Ancient One.

"So you have chosen to return to us? Are you ready to accept your fate for what it is?" the Ancient One said, as a stunned Prue looked on.


	18. Chapter 18

After a little while Phoebe sat picking at her meal that Piper had made, getting more tired by the minute.

"Hey Phoebs you ok?" Piper eyed her sister

"I'm just really tired all of a sudden, that's all." Phoebe rested her head on her hand as her elbow sat on teh table

"Look, why don't you go lie down and get some rest. I'll clean up here."

"I can't Piper. We have to help Charles find her." She said with determination as she stood up and started for the door. However she only took one step before she lost her balance and started to fall.

Piper was ready for her sister to fall asleep any minutes from the mild sedative drug that was created from the leaves she had used in her sisters' food. Over the past week Charles had showed her what a lot of the leaves around the hut were good for. And he had quickly guessed that this was one that she may need to keep Phoebe down. So when Piper saw Phoebe go to stand she made her way next to her sister quickly without being too oblivious.

"Whoa there kiddo,I don't think you're going anywhere except bed. Now come on." Piper told her as she helped Phoebe over to the bed.

Phoebe couldn't figure out why all of a sudden she was so tired as she fought to stay awake. She knew she had been tired, but not that tired. It took all her strength just to keep her eyes open. Laying down on the bed she rolled over to her side and looked into Pipers brown eyes

"Piper?"

"Yeah sweetie?" Piper ran her fingers through her sisters hair.

"He'll find her right?" Phoebe asked quietly, afraid of the answer.

"Yeah Phoebe, he'll find her. Now close your eyes, don't fight it." Piper told her as she pulled the blanket over her sister and gently rubbed her back. Ever since she was a child Phoebe was easily put to sleep with that same gentle touch. Both her sisters knew the magic spot that would instantly put her to sleep.

As Phoebe drifted off to sleep Piper stepped outside into the warm evening air and sat down on the little stool,leaning up against the hut. "Where are you Prue?"

* * *

She stood there in shock as Charles made his way to the bottom of the steps.

"No Ancient One I am not here for that reason. I will never return after you took what was not yours to take."

"Then why have you come?" she asked in anger.

"I have come for her." He pointed at Prue.

"She has the magical essence that we crave. As do her sisters."

"I know, but they maybe the only ones that can help you." Charles tried to explain

"No one can help us. We must help ourselves. That is why we must take their essence. You are lucky I do not banish you for your betrayal."

"I was helping them." He shot back in anger

"And that is why I should finish her. You had no right to interfere."

"They did nothing to harm you. If you had left them alone they wouldn't even know you were here."

"No she will pay. We almost had the youngest. She was here in my hand." she held her hand out towards him, "I could feel her magic growing in me. But you had to interfere _again_. As you did before"

Prue stood in the Center Square and listened to Charles argue with the woman at the top of the steps. She shuddered when she had said that she had Phoebes essence in her hand. That she could feel her magic. It made Prue realize how close they had really come to losing Phoebe.

Her thoughts now focused on both her sisters. _'They are probably worried sick about me. And Phoebe still been sick, is probably driving Piper crazy wanting to go and look for me.'_

He turned back and looked into Prues ice blue eyes. He could see her confusion as she returned his stare. Turning back he started up the steps to the Ancient One. Suddenly three others stepped in front of him preventing him from going any further,

"How dare you approach." she glared a warning look at him

"I think we should discuss this, in private."

"Why?I have nothing to hide from anyone here." She replied

"No, but she does." He said quietly while pointing in Prues direction with his eyes.

She looked up from him and then over at Prue who was now sitting on the ground, the pain in her leg getting to much for her to stand.

"Let him pass." She said with a wave of her hand.

He walked up the stairs and they entered the temple. Just inside they walked down the long corridor turning into the large ballroom. At the far end, set high up, was a single throne set with gold and gems like he had never seen. She walked up the steps and took her rightful place.

"So what is her secret that we could not discuss outside?" she asked in a demanding tone

"She can help you."

"You said that already. Get to the point."

"You can not just absorb the souls of witches. That will not get you off of this plane. In order for you to rest in peace a witch must cast a spell to free you."

"I seem to recall the last witch not being able to accomplish that task."

"She is different then the last witch. With her sisters they can send you home."

"Three witches can accomplish this how?" she asked him not sure of his truths

"They are the Charmed Ones." he stated it as if it wasn't anything she hadn't already known

She sat there and stared at him in disbelief. She had heard of the Charmed Ones many, many years before. Three witches from a very powerful family. "You are just saying that to save her." She said accusingly.

"No, I'm not. When the youngest was sick I realized it then. She spoke of demons and warlocks in her sleep. And then when she mentioned that she had two sisters. I figured it was the only logical explanation."

She seemed to take in what he had said. "I give you four days. If by then they have not removed us from this plane then you will join us. And we will take them. But not all at once: one-by-one. They will suffer the loss of their failure."

"I can't agree to that without checking with them first."

"You decide now. Or I kill her the minute I step out that door." She told him.

He thought a minute but no more. He couldn't let her die. And if he was right they could easily come up with a spell or something to free them all from this plane and send them home. He had no other choice.

"Agreed."

"Go then. And remember, four days. By midnight of the fourth day we will come for you."

He looked at her and turned for the door. Returning to the night air he could see Prue leaning against the post weakly, with several spirit figures surrounding her, feeding off her energy.

"Get back from her." He yelled to them.

They just starred at him not moving. Then they looked past him and quickly moved away. Knowing that the Ancient One was the cause of their disturbance he never even turned around as hecontinued towards Prue. Someone having unshackled her leg, he helped her up and started for the entrance. Knowing he would need help to get past the threshold, he stopped at the entryway. Soon they we're surrounded by them as they made their way through the entry.

* * *

The rising sun cast a shadow on the tiny hut in the brush, as the morning dew glistened on the leaves. Piper woke from her spot beside Phoebe on the small bed., but as they were both small framed they easily fit on it together. Getting carefully off ofthe bed, so as not to disturb her sister any more then necessary, she made her way outside to find some fruit for breakfast.

Not long after Piper had gotten up Phoebe had also woken. Her thoughts turned to her dinner with Piper and she started to wonder how she had fallen asleep so quickly. With her worrying about Prue she knew that nothing would cause her to do that. She would have stayed up all night if she had to. Unless, she thought. She then realized that she would not have fallen asleep without help. Moving her tongue through that inside of her mouth, Phoebe could taste the slight after taste the herbs left. _She wouldn't_, Phoebe thought, yet it was the only explanation..

"Piper?" Getting no answer at first she tried again. "**PIPER!"**

"What? God Phoebe your going to wake up the whole jungle."

"You **drugged me?**!"


	19. Chapter 19

The spirits left, having helped to bring Prue across the barrier, she took a step away from Charles, her blue eyes flashing from confusion to accusation, _just who or what was this man before her?_ The Ancient One's word kept ringing in her ears _'Only those like us',_ was he a spirit as well? Walking back to the hut, her mind turned over the event of the night, not even noticing that it was light out already.

Charles walked beside her equally as silent, trying to decide how much he should tell her. He could see the way she was looking at him, the hurt and anger playing across her face, a war waging inside of her over how she would react. He knew she was mad, and soon he would have to tell her what was going on, but he didn't want her to get even madder.

As they walked back, Prue's mood got worse and worse, the throbbing in her leg added to being overtired and the headache she had gotten from the spirits doing what ever it was they had done combined to aggravate her already black mood.

"What is going on?" she said, stopping quickly.

He stopped short, almost walking right into her.

"Just who, or **what**, are you!" she demanded, her whole attitude one of intense anger.

"I am still the same.." he started to say.

"Don't give me that crap!You have been lying to us the whole time!"

"No, I haven't!" he shot back, his own temper starting to flare. "I just left out one small detail."

"**SMALL DETAIL!** You're **_dead_**, that is_ not_ a small detail!"

* * *

As soon as she heard her little sister, Piper knew she was in big trouble. She knew she would not except her explanation, and given the fact that Prue and Charles were not back yet, Phoebe would be even madder, having not gone out to look for them last night.

"Piper how **_could you!"_** Phoebe yelled, walking out of the hut.

"Phoebe, you needed..."

"**No!** What I _needed_ to do, was look for our sister, or have you forgotten about that?"

"Of course I haven't forgotten, but you still need to rest!" Piper shot back

"I am not some little kid who needs to be told what to do!" Phoebe told her, her voice rising in pitch.

"Are you _sure_ about that!" Piper yelled back, her worry for both her sisters causing her temper to rise as well.

* * *

"Yes, I am _dead_, but that doesn't change _who I am_, or _was!"_ Charles said, his anger vanishing as he admitted the truth about that.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Prue said.

"Tell you what? Hi I'm a ghost, but don't be afraid? I'm sure that would have gone over real big." he spoke with sarcasm

Prue just stood there, trying to make sense of it all. He was right, but she still felt betrayed. She didn't know what to think anymore, the whole misadventure was like a bad dream. All she really wanted was to go home, back to the Manor, her job and her friends.

* * *

"**What!"** Phoebe said, hearing her sisters' words.

"You think I _wanted_ to do that? You have to take it easy, or you could get sick again, and then where would we be?"

"You had no **right**! I can take care of myself! What's wrong with wanting to find **OUR sister**!" Phoebe was livid now, her own sister was trying to keep her from doing what their oldest would have done in a second. "You would _not_ have done that to Prue!"

"No, I wouldn't, but you almost **died!"** She retaliated back. "I didn't want to go through that again." Pipers words were almost to soft to hear.

* * *

"Prue?" he said softly, trying to get her attention.

"What?"

"We need to talk. All four of us."

"Why? What is going on?"

"You need to do something, and I'm not sure how to tell you."

"What is it?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"It's about the spirits, they have given you four days to help them, or else."

"Help them do what? We can't do anything."

"They think you can, and if you don't, they will kill all three of you, one at a time."

Spinning around, Prue glared at him, thinking he had betrayed them after all, she stalked off, not really watching where she was going.

* * *

"Piper, don't you think I know enough to take it easy when I need to?" Phoebe asked, her anger momentarily forgotten as she heard the fear in Pipers voice.

"That's just it Phoebs, you can't slow down, you never have."

"Piper, I promise you, I can take care of myself. I'm an adult now, you need to let me do things on my own."

"Don't you think I want to let you? You're our baby sister, we want to protect you."

"I am not a _baby _anymore, you have to let me grow up." Phoebe was getting tired of how her sisters treated her sometimes, not letting her be herself. Walking off, she knew she needed to calm down, her mind was not on her path, but on her oldest sister, missing for almost a day

Prue stalked down the trail, her thoughts on what she had seen, and heard, when suddenly she collided with someone. "Phoebe? Where are you going?"

"Prue? You're ok! We were worried." Phoebe said, picking herself up off the ground, pulling her sister up with her and pulling her into a hug.

"Yes, I'm fine, sort of. Where were you going in such a rush?"

"Ask Piper! She knocked me out last night!" Phoebe told her, walking away towards the beach.

Standing in the middle of the trail, Prue watched as her sister stalked off, wondering just what else could go wrong with this day.

Not far away, the Ancient One watched, trying to see if Charles had been telling the truth. Or if it was just a ploy, used to buy him time to get them off the island. What she had seen so far made it seem unlikely that they were in fact the Charmed One's. If, in four days they did not do as they had been told, she would make him watch, as she destroyed them, and she knew just witch she would start with.

**Elsewhere**

"What do you mean, _'your calling off the search'_! That is my **_wife_** and her **sisters** out there!" Leo was in the Coast Guard Captains face, his inability to sense them not dimming his hopes that they were alive, safe on one of the numerous small islands that stretched out around the area.

"Sir, it has been over a week, and we have not found anything, not even wreckage. It would be a waste of resources to continue. I'm sorry, but that is our policy. We will continue to look on our regular patrols, but a full scale search can not be continued.

Pulling Leo out the door, Cole tried to keep his own emotions from surfacing. He knew just how Leo was feeling, but he was not ready to let them show. Walking towards the Marina, he suddenly had an idea.

"Leo, we need to find a boat."

"Why?"

"We are going to search for them ourselves!" Cole replied.


	20. Chapter 20

* * *

Phoebe made her way towards the beach. Finding a small jetty of rocks, shewalked out toward the end of it. She had a spot just like this at home, one where she could go and think, if to just get away from her sisters at times. She couldn't believe that Piper would drug her like that. Thinking that she wouldn't have the sense to take care of herself.

She sat there watching the waves crash against the rocks. She had picked up a few small rocks on her way to the endto throw into the water. She had always found that to calm her. Finding the perfect spot on the rocks she sat down and stared out over the water. She could see the dolphin's playing in the distance, as she tossed a small rock intothe sea.

Phoebe passed Charles and walked right by him as if he wasn't even there. He watched as she stormed off in a silent rage. She was upset about something: that much he could tell. He watched as she made her way to the beach, and then turned and watched as Prue made her way to the hut. Making a decision he turned, and went after Phoebe.

He watched as she walked out to the end of the rocks and found herself the perfect spot to sit. Taking a deep breath he walked out to her.

* * *

Prue made her way to the hut with no further problems. The only thing weighing on her mind was her little sister. Why had she said, _'Ask Piper' ?_

"Piper?"

"Prue?" she returned the call as she looked up from her seat against the hut.

"Hey."

"Oh god Prue." She said as she stood up and pulled her oldest sister into a hug. "Thank god you're ok."

"Yeah I'm fine." Prue answered before pulling back a little. "What's up with Phoebe?"

Piper tried to look away but she couldn't, "What do you mean?" she asked as she tried to avoid the question.

"I mean, I just ran in to her. Literally.She seemed pretty upset and she told me to ask you."

Piper pulled away and walked a few steps towards the hut. She wasn't sure how Prue would react when she told her that she had drugged Phoebe. Knowing full well that the oldest would always protect the youngest.

"I slipped her a mild sedative last night." She said quietly.

"_Excuse me!"_ Prue replied shocked at what she had just heard.

"Prue I had to."Piper spun around and faced her sister, "And don't stand there telling me you wouldn't have done the same thing in my shoes. She was tired from her swim and worried about you." Piper told her sister in a raised voice. "She was ready to go out that door and look for you."

"You're right Piper I probably would have." Prue said calmly trying to calm her sister down. "So I guess she found out?"

"Yeah. I guess the herbs leave an after taste."

"And she went ballistic."

"You could say that. She just stormed out of here. If we were at home a door would have definitely been slamming."

* * *

Phoebe sat on the rocks tossing the smaller ones into the water.

"Hey. Want some company?" Charles asked her sitting down beside her.

"I'm not very good company right now Charles."

"That's Ok. We can just sit here."

Phoebe never said anything asthe two sat on the rocks in silence.

"So you wanna talk about it?" Charles finally asked.

"Not really."

"Phoebe you know she only did it because she loves you."

Phoebe turned to him confused. "How did..."

"How did I know that your sister drugged you? Who do you think told her about it?"

Turning from Charles she threw another rock to the water. After a few minutes. "I just wish they would let me grow, up you know?"

"Actually I do." He said quietly as his own gaze turned to the water.

Phoebe looked at Charles. Over the past week she had come to see him as the grandfather she never had. "You miss her don't you."

"Yeah." He said. "I never got to see her graduate from high school. Get married, if she did. I wonder what her kids would be like."

"I'm sure they're great if they're anything like their Uncle." She told with a smile. "And when we figure out how to get us off this island you can see for yourself."

Charles couldn't look at her. For as she had come to see him as her grandfather, he had taken her under his wing as a grandchild. He loved her free spirit, and it was that that reminded him more and more of his sister. How was he going to tell her he couldn't go with them?

* * *

"Just give her some time Piper. She'll come around and realize that you were right in doing so." Prue told her as they say outside against the hut.

"I know. She just scared me so much Prue."

"I know, she did me too. And you have no idea how close we came to actually losing her."

Piper turned and looked at Prue confused. "Prue what happened to you out there?"

"I'm not really sure really. What I do know is that we came very close to losing Phoebe." Prue started as she told Piper what had happened over the past 12hrs.

"So you're telling me that Charles is actually a ghost?" Piper asked trying to get everything straight.

"Yep."

"Wow. And this Ancient One said that she could feel Phoebes essence in her hand. And her magic entering her?"

"Yeah. That was what scared me the most." Prue said.

"And that they think we can help them?"

"That's what Charles said. I don't know what he was talking about though. I mean he can't know who we really are? Can he?"

"I don't see how. Unless Phoebe said something when she was delirious and sick." Piper considered. "So what do you think we should do?" she finished.

"Well we should wait for Phoebe to get back, as well as Charles, where ever he disappeared to." Prue said still a bit suspicious of Charles.

"I thought he was with you?"

"He was, but after I ran into Phoebe he disappeared."

"Well maybe he went after her. I mean those two have gotten pretty close over the past week."

"And that's what worries me as well. How is she going to take the news that he's dead?"

* * *

Staring out to the sea Charles was trying to come up with the best way to tell Phoebe that he couldn't go home. "Phoebe I need to tell you something."

"Charles we will figure this out. My sisters and I have a special knack of getting out of tough spots."

"I know, and this has nothing to do with you or your sisters. It's me."

"You?" Phoebe looking confused at his comment but concerned that he may know who they really were.

"Phoebe I'm not who you think I am."

"What are you saying Charles?" getting worried now that he may be a warlock after their powers.

"There's no easy way to say this Phoebe." He paused before continuing. "I'm a ghost Phoebe. I died 15yrs ago."

Phoebe looked at him in disbelief. How could he be dead? He had saved her, and cared for her.

"How..?"

"It's true Phoebe I'm sorry."

"No. You're lying you can't be. You helped us. You helped **ME!**"

"Phoebe I know this is hard,I'm sorry. I should have told you in the beginning."

"You can't be." she felt a tear start down her face

Reaching out to her she pulled away. "Phoebe."

"I just need some time Charles. Please. Can you just leave me alone?" she said quietly

"Sure. Just let me say this. I am still the same man that cared for you, and the same man that flew out of Florida all those years ago.The way I feel for you is still the same. You let me experience the joys and the laughter of being a grandfather. And you reminded me of what it was to love like that again. The love I shared with my sister. And for that I'm grateful."

* * *

Prue and Piper sat and considered going to look for Phoebe but they both knew that she needed time to deal with what Piper had done.

"Prue I'm going to find her." Piper started as she stood up.

"Piper give her time. She's not very far."

"I know. And I think I know where she is. I just want her to understand why I did what I did."

Prue looked at her younger sister understanding. "The beach."

"Yeah."

"Ok, help me up, we'll both go." Prue reaching her hand up to Piper.

Pulling her oldest sister to her feet they made their way through the brush towards the beach. Spotting Phoebe and Charles sitting out on the rocks they made their way out to them. As they got closer they could hear what Charles was saying to their sister,and they knew why he was. He had told her that he was a ghost. Then he stood up and started to leave.

"I'm still Charles Taylor, Phoebe. Nothing will ever change that." He turned and walked away. Seeing her sisters, he just nodded at them and walked away. Leaving Phoebe sitting on the rocks as the tears ran down her face.

Prue and Piper watched as Charles walked into the brush in the direction of his other hut. They could tell that he was almost as upset as Phoebe was. Turning towards their baby sister they sat down on the rocks beside her. Prue wrapped her arms around her and just held her as she cried.

Piper placed her hand on Phoebes back and gently rubbed it. She wanted to hold her so bad it hurt, but she knew that Phoebe was probably still a bit mad at her so she let Prue hold her. And after Prue had disappeared overnight, that was probably the best thing for Phoebe at that moment. To be held by her oldest sister, if just to let her know she was ok.

After several minutes of crying, Phoebes sobs got quieter, as she rested her head on Prues chest.

"P..Prue?"

"Yeah honey?"

"Why do we always lose the ones we love?"

Prue looked up to Piper who just shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know honey. You just have to cherish the memories that you have in here." Prue said placing her hand on Phoebes heart.

"Why didn't he tell us?"

"I don't know. Maybe he was scared in how we would react." Prue said quietly as she rocked Phoebe.

"Phoebe, he's still the same man that you came to care for." Piper told her. "And I can tell that he cares for you as well."

With all that had happened in the past few minutes Phoebe had almost forgotten about being mad at Piper. "It just hurts you know. Hurts that he's gone and there is nothing we can do. And hurts that he never told us." Phoebe struggled to get out.

"We know Phoebs. What do you say we head back to the hut and maybe find something to eat?" Prue suggested looking down on her littlest sister and wipped away the tears that rested on her checks

"'K." Phoebe replied as she took Prues hand in hers.

The three sisters stood up and made their way back to the small hut that they had started to call home. Unbeknownst to them there were eyes constantly watching them. Their ever word heard and there every move followed.

"The youngest. She will be the cause of there undoing. His and theirs." The Ancient One stated to her followers. "Watch her and report back to me." She ordered as she disappeared without a trace.

Reappearing in her temple, she thought more of what he had said._ The Charmed Ones_. She had watched them over the past few hours. And she was beginning to think that it was a ploy. That he was just buying time. He hadn't said anything to them yet about the deadline. Or who he really was.

But then the thought of finally having peace entered her mind. Could they really pull it off? Were they really the Charmed Ones? If they were, then why not take their essence. With their powers she could get away on her own. Or could she? If she took the youngest, then that would get them to try that much faster to come up with a spell. And if they weren't the Charmed Ones then she would have her ace over him. She could sense how he felt about her: family.

* * *

Making their way back to the hut, Phoebe held on to Prues hand. She was still mad at Piper for what she had done, but she was starting to understand why.

After nearing the hut Phoebe had let go of Prue and gone inside. As Piper started to follow, Prue pulled her back. "She is hurting inside Piper. Give her sometime."

"Not this time Prue. We need to work this out." Piper said as she walked into the hut.

Walking towards Phoebe, Piper prepared herself for another fight with her sister. "Phoebs? Can we talk honey."

"Piper I'm tired right now. Please just let me be."

"No Phoebe, we need to talk about this."

Phoebe didn't move from the bed.

"Phoebe you know I'm sorry for drugging you right?"

Phoebe never said anything., she just continued to stare at the far wall away from Piper

"Honey, I love you and that is why I did what I did. I was so scared of losing you the first time that I couldn't risk it again." Piper explained. "I knew you were tired from the swim and worrying about Prue wasn't helping you any.You wantedto go looking for Prue and I knew that you would not get the rest that you needed until you knew she was safe."

Phoebe knew that Piper was right. Wipping away her tears she rolled over and looked at Piper taking her hand in hers. "Piper I'm sorry. I know that you were looking out for me."

"I love you." Piper replied as she kissed Phoebes forehead, she then left her baby sister to rest.

* * *

After a few hours Charles had returned.

"Charles you ok?" Prue asked sympathetically

"I will be. Thanx though."

"So you said you had something to tell us?" Prue asked

"Uh, yeah. I'd rather tell you altogether though. Where's Phoebe?"

"Sleeping.' Piper answered

"Can you wake her? It's rather important." He stated

"Uh yeah give me second." Prue said walking into the hut. "Phoebe, sweetie. Come on you need to wake up." Getting no response Prue started to worry. "Phoebe?" she tried again. "Piper, Charles. She's not waking up."

* * *

Like in Fates Play a Hand...replies aren't necessary but they are nice to come home too..


	21. Chapter 21

"Well, you know how soundly she sleeps," Piper told her as she entered the hut. "She exhausted herself today, the fight we had took more out of her then she realized."

"No Piper, its more then that. She's not even muttering like she does when we try to wake her." Prue was starting to really worry, was the poison once again attacking her system?

"**Charles!"** Piper yelled out the door remembering what he had said about the herbs she had given Phoebe, and some of the possible side effects. Her pulse started to race as she remembered his telling of another survivor who had taken too much, causing them to fall asleep, never to awaken again. In trying to help her sister, had she killed her?

"What?" he asked walking in and seeing the concerned faces looking at him. Prue still a little unsure of him, and Piper looked guilty. "What's wrong?" he asked again.

"We can't wake Phoebe up, and I just remembered what you said about giving her to much of the herbs. Do you think...?" her voice choked in her throat.

Walking over to the cot Charles exchanged looks with Prue, who reluctantly moved aside so he could look at her. Sitting down on the bed, he reached out touching her forehead, and as he touched her, he felt it. Her essence was dim, someone had taken a part of her, leaving only enough to keep the body alive!

"No" he whispered looking at her sisters with horror. "She said we had four days."

"Who? What are you talking about?" Prue said, glaring at him.

"The Ancient One. She gave us four days to free them"

"What in the _hell_ are you talking about?" Prue almost yelled, her temper flaring again.

Charles looked into the eyes of the oldest sister, trying to gage her temper, knowing he would have to tread lightly in his explanation. She did not trust him as she had, and for that, he could not blame her. The bond the three shared was stronger then any he had ever seen before and he was about to put it to the ultimate challenge.

"For eon's, this island has been a gathering ground of sorts for the dead. When a person dies here, they can not move on, their spirit is trapped, unable to pass on to the afterlife. The Ancient One rules over all, in the city where you were." he said, looking at Prue. "From there, she can sense when someone of power arrives, and it's that power that 'feeds' them, allowing them to keep from slowly disappearing into nothingness."

"What does this have to do with giving us four days?" Prue asked, not really wanting a history lesson.

"When you three arrived, we could all sense your 'auras' so to speak. And for the first time that anyone could remember, it drew her from the city, it was so strong. She hopes to use your power, your essence, to escape, but she is not sure if it will work. I managed to convince her that you three could remove the curse."

"Why do you think we can do that?" Piper asked, sensing his honesty.

"Because you are the Charmed One's." he replied, hoping that his hunch was right.

* * *

"So, this is one of the all powerful Charmed One's?" the spirit of an 19th century sailor asked, looking at the still form his mistress had brought them. "She doesn't look like she's all that strong, but I can feel her power, can I try just a little?" he asked, looking at the throne.

"No, first I want to test her, to see just how strong her essence, and in turn, her sisters, are." Stepping down from her seat, the Ancient One advanced on her, lifting the enchantment keeping her spirit asleep. As she stirred, she watched her, looking for signs of weakness, finding none. "Awake!" she commanded.

Phoebe opened her eyes, then closed them again, hoping she was just dreaming, but, as she peered out again, she knew she was wrong. She also knew she was in big trouble, as she saw the willowy beauty approaching. "Who are you? What do you want now?" she asked.

"I just want to see what you 'taste' like, my precious little witch." she said, walking towards her.

"Wh..what do you mean?" Phoebe said, trying to back away.

They watched from the background, after all these years, their salvation was at hand, and now, it could all disappear, lost to the hunger and ambition of one. They had to help the witch, but how?

* * *

Glaring at Charles, Prue felt her sister put a hand on her arm, urging her silently to let him continue. As she looked into the soft brown eye's of the middle child, she calmed a bit, still wondering how he knew.

"Yes, I know who you are, or at least I hope you are, for only your magic is powerful enough to break the spell. There is something else I need to tell you." He said softly, looking at the ground, unable to face them as he revealed yet another secret.

"I did die, fifteen years ago, from old age, but, in reality, I have 'died' several times, each time I come back here, because I refuse to join them, to live as they do. My body is still alive, through the magic present on the island, but my soul already belongs to death. When the spell holding us here is lifted, the magic that keeps me 'mortal' will vanish, and I will finally be at peace."

"What do you mean, you've died several times?" Prue asked, her mind whirling.

"Do you remember the story about the young male witch?" he said, looking up at them as he revealed his final secret. "That was me."

* * *

"Don't worry little one, this won't hurt you; much." She said latching onto the young witch's essence, pulling it out towards her, waiting to see what she would do.

Looking at the light streaming between them, Phoebe concentrated, willing the flow to stop as she felt her energy dim, her limbs tingling as though they had fallen asleep. Using the last bit of will power she had, Phoebe pushed her away, then sat back as the connection was broken leaving her weak, but whole.

The Ancient One was surprised, never before had someone been able to do that; resisted her. Standing there lost in thought, she never noticed as several of the spirits left, heading for the jungle, and the hut hidden in it.

_'Maybe its true?'_ She thought _'Maybe they were the ones who would free them. She would keep her here, watching to see what the others would do.'_

* * *

"You...your, a witch!" Piper cried her surprise, making her grip Prue's arm, earning her a look. "Oh, sorry." she apologized, letting go.

"So how can we do anything to remove the curse? We don't have our powers." Prue asked him.

"No, but you do still have your magic, you can still cast spells." he explained, surprised that they had not figured it out. "You do have a spell to remove curses don't you?"

"Well...not handy, we don't usually carry them with us, and Phoebe is our resident spell writer." Piper said, looking at her sisters' silent body.

"Now what are we going to do?" Charles asked

"We get her back!" Prue said, a determined note in her voice.

"We can help," a strange voice said from behind them. "If you will let us."

Turning around, they saw a group of ten spirits standing outside, their age and dress varying wildly, but they all wore the same look on their faces: A look of hope.


	22. The end Book 1

* * *

Still weak from her encounter with the Ancient One, "Why are you trying to kill us?" Phoebe asked after a while.

"It's not personal, dear child, it's just that the hunger is so hard to stop. I have been on this island since before your ancestors every crossed the ocean, waiting for release, but never getting it. Do you know what it's like to live for eternity, caught in a web of your own making?"

"What do you mean?"

"It was because of me. I loved a man, and I did not want to be separated from him, even by death, so when our time was near, I cast a spell, but he was afraid. He ran away before it was complete, and now, any who die here are doomed to share the fate I created."

* * *

"Who are you?" Charles asked, stepping in front of the two witches.

"Do not fear us Charles Taylor, for we seek the same thing you do, freedom. We were all witches as well, before they took our magic and our lives, but the knowledge we have may help you to find the spell you seek." The first spirit said, stepping forward to the door.

"Why should we believe you?" Prue asked, trying to figure out why she looked so familiar.

"I too am of your line, a Warren, though my side of the family never carried the power that yours has. We are nothing but dabblers, but it was enough to draw their notice when we were marooned here. You three have the magic needed to cast the spell, and to make it work."

"You know the spell?" Piper asked, surprised at the spirits response.

"No, but the Ancient One does."

* * *

"So you were a witch?" Phoebe inquired

"Yes a very powerful one. I was banished from my home because people feared what they did not understand."

"So why are you trying to kill us. What would that accomplish?"

"You are the foretold ones. You and your sisters hold great power. It is with that combined power and mine that the curse can be lifted and I can go peacefully."

"So you have a spell that can remove the curse?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes but it will take great magic to do so."

"So give me the spell and my sisters and I will try it."

"**NO!** You don't understand. The spell can only be used once. If you fail all will be lost. It must be said as one."

Prue looked at Piper and they shared the same thought. Phoebe was with her. "Our little sister has a way of getting what she wants." Prue said to the entourage in front of them.

"Not from the Ancient One. She is very powerful. She will test her and if she fails the test…" she replied not finishing her sentence.

"She'll kill her." Piper finished as she sat on the bed next to Phoebes still form.

"Yes. And then she will come after you two. We know that you are our only hope. Hope that we had long given up on."

"So how do we get Phoebe back?"

Phoebe took a hesitant step towards the woman. "I understand. But you have to trust somebody and we're all you have right now. You have taken the essence of many witches before, I can tell. Has that helped?"

"No."

"So let us try. When we connect we are as one. Sure we are powerful alone, but we are more powerful when we join together. I know my sisters and I know what we can do when we find our connection. Please let us help you." Phoebe said as she reached out her hand to the Ancient One. It was that gesture that sealed their fate. A gesture of faith.

Phoebe felt her body tingle as it had before and it scared her. _She was going to take me anyway_. But then all went black as the last thought Phoebe had was of her sisters.

* * *

"Prue, what are we going to do?" Piper asked, sitting down beside Phoebe, holding her hand.

"We do what we always do, we kick some butt." Prue told her, motioning Charles out the door to following her. "Do you trust them?" she asked, looking over towards the waiting spirits.

"I don't know." he replied trying to sense what they were feeling, but all he got was a sense of urgency, of need. "They seem honest enough, but we still need to be careful."

Inside the hut, Phoebe slowly became aware again, but she could not open her eyes, they felt too heavy. As the tingling decreased, she became aware of someone sitting beside her, and the soft murmur of a voice. As the sense of her surroundings increased, she felt some one take her hand, holding it in theirs, but who was it? It seemed to take an eternity before she could move, but finally, the tingling stopped, and afraid that it was the Ancient One, testing her again, she pulled her hand free.

Piper felt Phoebe's hand jerk free from hers, startling her and making her jump. "**Prue!"** she shouted, picking herself up off the floor. Looking up at her baby sisters' face, she saw the bright brown eye's open briefly, looking around in confusion.

Phoebe had managed to open her eyes, and the sight that greeted her was one she had hoped to see: the smiling face of her sister. "I got It." she said quietly, before falling into a peaceful slumber.

Prue rushed into the hut at her sisters' cry, looking around for what ever had caused it, but all she saw was the middle child, carefully replacing the thin blanket over the youngest, her face lit up in a smile.

"What happened?" Prue asked, confused.

"She's back, and, I think she has the spell." Piper said looking up at Prue

"That's the best thing I've heard all day." Prue said, pulling her into a hug, and looking down at her baby sister, glad she was safe, for now.

After a few hours, with her sister beside her Phoebe awoke. Slowly at first, as she remembered what had happened to her. She slowly opened her eyes again only to drink in the site of her older sisters looking down on her.

"P..Piper?"

"Hey sweetie. You're awake?"

"Yeah. Are we ok?" she asked in a whisper still drained from her encounter.

"Yeah. We're Ok sweetie. I love you." Piper answered as she kissed her little sister on the forehead.

Turning to see Prue, Phoebe just smiled at her big sister. Squeezing her hand as much as she could. Locking eyes she looked into the ice blue sea of her older sisters eyes, "I love you." She managed.

"Love you too" Prue answered.

For the next few days Phoebe was of no use to her sisters. In and out of consciousness, she seemed to wake whenever she was hungry or thirsty, and even thenshe had not awoken for more then a few minutes each day. And everyday that passed Prue and Piper worried that their deadline was getting nearer.

After Phoebe had awoken on the third day, Prue took drastic measures. "Phoebe you have to drink something, please." Prue insisted as she helped her baby sister up slightly.

"I can't Prue."

"Yes you can. Now come on drink. It's for your own good."

Phoebe took a slow drink of water from Prue. Knowing that she would not relent. "P…Prue. Where is Charles? I haven't seen him since this whole thing started."

Prue didn't know how to answer her sister. She knew that deep down both Charles and Phoebe would be going through the same pain;the pain of a love lost.The loss of a family member they never got to now.

"I don't know sweetie, I haven't seen him myself."

At that moment Piper walked into the hut. Seeing her baby sister awake she walked over and sat down on the other side of the bed. "Hey there sunshine. How you feeling today?"

"Tired and completely exhausted."

"Well considering what you just went through, I dont doubt it." Piper said lovingly as she ran her fingers through her sisters hair

"Piper have you seen Charles?" Phoebe asked quietly

Piper looked at Prue who shrugged, she turned back to her baby sister. "No honey I haven't. But we may have a problem." Piper said to both her sisters, as slooked at Prue.

"Oh." Prue asked with concern

"Our friends are getting antsy. They are worried that Phoebe won't be strong enough to complete the spell."

"And they're afraid that the Ancient One may come and finish what she started?" Prue finished.

"Yeah. We have until midnight tonight."

"Which, if my watch is right, we have three hours." Prue said looking from her watch to her sisters.

Phoebe didn't say anything as her sisters discussed the situation. She knew that she was still weak but they had to do the spell. "Guys I can do it." Phoebe said trying to sit up, only to fall back on the bed again.

"Prue. I'm worried." Piper said looking down at Phoebe who, with her eyes closed, tried to rebuild her strength.

Prue looked at Phoebe, "I am too Piper. I am too." Not only that their time was running out, but for her baby sister who was still to weak to even sit up.

It was late when Charles returned to the hut where the sisters were staying, his steps heavy with the thought of losing the one's he had grown to care for. He had spent the last two days in his own hut, trying to settle his turbulent emotions, hoping that everything would work out.

He knew that if they did not journey soon to the city of the spirits, the Ancient One would seek them out, thinking they could not accomplish the goal. Walking into the hut, he found the older two sitting beside the youngest, trying to convince her to let them go alone.

"That's not a good idea," he said, startling them all, "you need all three of you for the spell."

"Charles!" Phoebe cried, overjoyed to see him, "Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry if I worried you, I had some thinking to do." he told her, smiling to show he was ok.

"How are we all supposed to go, Phoebe is still not well enough to walk that far." Piper asked, not liking the idea of going at all.

"I'll carry her, its no strain for me." Charles said, moving to the bed, he gently lifted her up.

As the four left the hut, the waiting spirits surrounded them, acting as a shield, and a guide on the trek to the valley. When they reached the barrier, they stopped, preparing for the coming confrontation.

"So, you have finally returned." the Ancient One said as they walked into the city, the three sisters surrounded yet again by a wall of help. "Have you come to help, or are you here to give us your magic, joining our little community?"

"We have come to set you free." Prue told her, stepping slightly in front of her sisters.

"And how do you plan to do this, your sister can barely stand as it is now." a voice called from the background, as others started edging closer, seeking to draw the essence from the witches.

"**HOLD!"** a voice thundered in the night air, as the Ancient One stepped in front of them. "I have tested the youngest already, and I have felt her magic first hand. I too have doubted their ability, but I will give them this chance."

Turning to the sisters, she held out a stone tablet, giving them her trust, but Phoebe slowly shook her head.

"Your spell will not work for us, only you can cast it, but we can help you, if you wish."

"How?" she asked, confused.

"You will say the spell, and we will join you, our magic should grant you the power you need."

Joining hands, the sister formed a circle around her as she started to read the incantation.

_"Winds of time set us free_

_I call upon the powers three._

_Return to us the peace we earned,_

_The spell was cast, now returned._

_Ending now the pain of time, _

_Seeing us across the line."_

As the spell was read, three voices joined hers, the air swirling around them as a mist formed, moving outwards, touching each side of the small valley. Repeating the spell, the mist started to glow, brilliant white light forming a line where it had gone. Then, as they said it once again, it flared, blinding everyone at the last word was spoken.

When they could see again, the spirits all cried out in joy, for there before them a line, a line separating them from their waiting loved one's, calling them home. With out a word, the Ancient One stepped across, her long lost lover greeting her as though they had never parted. Realising that they were free, others started forward.

They stood there in amazement as each spirit crossed the line. The line that would finally give them lasting peace. Walking over to them, Charles stood in front of each sister.

Taking Prue's hands in his he looked into her ice blue eyes. He could see in them her passion that she held for her sisters. "Take care of them Prue as I know you will. Thank you for this."

"You're welcome Charles, and I will." Prue had finally trusted him. He had made her realize how precious her sisters were to her. As he had never got a chance to say good bye to his. Pulling him into a hug, before he let go and moved over to Piper.

Taking Pipers hands, as he had with Prue. "Forever in the middle hey Piper." He said more then asked

"You have no idea Charles." Piper replied as a tear started to form in her eyes. "I'll miss you."

"And I you. Remember that you have a great sister on either side. That is the one bonus of being in the middle."

Laughing at the comment Piper too pulled Charles in for a hug. "Good bye Charles." As the tears that were welling now ran freely down her face.

Releasing from Pipers hug but still holding her hands Charles turned to Phoebe. Who was watching him with her sisters. "Phoebe." Letting go of Pipers hands he couldn't move. He hated what he had to do. Of the three girls it was Phoebe that meant the most to him. He knew that was why the Ancient One had taken her four days ago.

Taking Pipers hand in hers Prue looked at Charles and Phoebe. "Piper why don't we go down and sit on the beach."

Looking to Prue, Piper read and understood the unsaid message, as she followed her sister.

Phoebe looked at Charles with her tears flowing softly down her cheeks.

Taking his hand he wipped them away with his thumb. "Don't cry for me Phoebe."

"I don't want you to go." She replied taking his hand in hers

"I have to."

"I know, but it still hurts."

"Phoebe you are the best thing to happen to me in 56yrs. I never thought I would ever let someone get that close to my heart again, but you did. You helped me realize the joys of life. You brought laughter back to me."

Phoebe smiled through her tears at his comment.

"You're a very special person Phoebe." He continued. "And you have two very special sisters that care for you and love you very much. Hold on to that love Phoebe, it's the best part of you, and it makes you who you are."

Phoebe couldn't say anything for the lump that had formed in the back on her throat. So she did the only thing she could, wrapping her arms around his neck she cried.

Charles looked past her, as the last spirit crossed over. "Phoebe I have to go."

"I'll miss you." She managed to finally get out between her tears.

"I'll always be here Phoebe." He said tapping his hand to her heart.

He reached around his neck and removed his dog tags. Placing them in her hand he closed her fingers around them. "Can you do me one favour?"

"I'll make sure she gets them." She finished for him, knowing that he wanted his tags to go to his sister.

Bending down he placed a gently kiss on her cheek before turning towards his final resting-place.

Phoebe just watched him leave, as the tears continued down her face. She didn't even know how long she stood there when she fet the arms around her waist and she leaned back into the warmth of loveof her sister. Turning towards the beachshe moved slowly towards Piper and the silent night surf.Sitting down Piper, and Prue easing in on the other side, she rested her head on her big sisters shoulder.

As a new day started to dawn, the rising sun touched upon the three figures sitting on the beach, watching as the dark night sky slowly started to brighten. No words were spoken as they all watched, seeing the faintest of light appearing on the horizon, flaring into bright colours, and the one magical moment of green, so quick, that if you blinked you missed it.

"Prue?" Phoebe whispered into the still morning air. "Do you think he's happy?"

"Yes, I know he is, he is with his family again." came her sisters' soft reply as she held her arm around her youngest sister.

Looking down at the object still clutched tightly in her hand, Phoebe was grateful to still be with her sisters, and some day, she knew they would return home, for she had a promise to keep.

Sitting side by side, the Charmed ones soon fell asleep, each one holding onto the thought of the smiling faces of the spirits, reunited with lost loved ones, knowing that they were safe in each others arms.

* * *

Well there we have the end of book one...Did you like it.. ? We did, that was why we started a second book. Do they get off the island? What dangers, if any, do they find now that they are there alone? Who wants to know...Let say.. 5 reples of yes.. And I'll start posting it right away. So the faster we get 5.. the faster you get the answers to these questions and more...And with nearly 40+ people reading each chapter...there HAS to be at least 5 yeses...

Thanx for reading...Di and Adri.. aka WelshCanuck and Mainiace


End file.
